Provocatrice
by Myllie
Summary: Elle aimait séduire et elle séduisait. Elle essayait de lui pardonner et elle lui en voulait. Elle jouait et il fut pris dans le piège.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction !

Elle est très différente de Violetta et sa Tourette, alors si vous l'avez aimé,

il se pourrait que vous n'aimez pas celle-ci.

Mais ça vous ne coûte rien d'essayer :)

**Disclaimer: **Le monde magique de Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques uns de ses personnages.

**Autre:** Cette fiction se passe dans le temps des Maraudeurs et j'ai déjà prevu 7-8 chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Fugue<strong>

**- **_La vie nous donne, la vie nous prend _**-**

- Non, tu n'iras pas.

La rage m'envahit et j'envoyai valser une pile de papier appartenant à l'homme se tenant devant moi. Je traversai le salon pour aller me refugier dans ma chambre. Je claquai la porte derrière moi et entrepris de me calmer. Son regard, celui qu'il me réservait quand je l'exaspérais, ne quittait plus mon esprit. Je fermai les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt, la douleur revenait m'étranglant affreusement la gorge. Un bruit étouffé de pas me parvint jusqu'aux oreilles et je savais que c'était elle. Cette femme que j'appelais maman et qui ne faisait jamais rien. Elle ne contestait ni ne prenait de décision dans cette maison, elle demeurait l'ombre de mon père. Je savais qu'elle se tenait derrière cette porte et qu'elle aurait aimé, tout comme moi, pouvoir changer la situation dans laquelle nous nous enfoncions jour après jour. On ne s'entendait pas, pour absolument rien, depuis qu'il n'était plus.

Ma mère partit et j'ouvris ma petite valise rouge. J'empoignai mes vêtements et mes effets scolaires dans l'intention de fuir cet atmosphère invivable où je vivais. Ma destination se profila naturellement dans ma tête, il fallait que j'aille voir Bonnie. Avec des gestes frénétiques, je pris tout ce qui me passait par la main. Une larme coula le long de ma joue en me rappelant de lui, de ses moments en famille qu'on passait ensemble. Ça me manquait, douloureusement.

J'ouvris ma fenêtre, hissai ma valise et la jetai au sol. Je franchis la distance me séparant du gazon avec l'élégance d'une personne ayant déjà fui plusieurs fois. Je n'eus aucun regard vers mon chez moi que je ne considérais plus comme tel. Le noir d'encre du ciel m'effrayait en même temps qu'il me remplissait d'une énergie libératrice. Au coin de la rue, baguette en main, j'appelais le magicobus qui ne prit que deux secondes pour arriver.

- Bienvenue à bord du magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sor..., commença l'homme d'une voix professionnelle.

Je l'arrêtai en le touchant au bras et partis m'assoir à l'arrière. Je n'étais décidément pas d'humeur à l'écouter et, heureusement, il crut bon de ne pas continuer. Je feuilletai la Gazette que je trouvai sur mon banc et lus. Ce fut ainsi que je passais le reste de mon voyage jusqu'à ce que l'homme m'annonça que j'étais arrivée. Je descendis les marches, un crac sonore retentit signalant le départ du magicobus et je respirai une grande goulée d'air. Je refermai ma veste sur moi, cette nuit d'été était particulièrement froide.

Godric Hollows, j'avais toujours adoré cette ville n'habitant que des sorciers. Je me dirigeai vers une avenue bordée d'arbre et de grandes maisons. J'empruntai une ruelle pour passer directement derrière la demeure de ma meilleure amie. J'ouvris la porte et un courant d'air chaud me réchauffa le visage. Je signalai ma présence par un toussotement et vit Bonnie avachit sur le divan de son salon. Elle se retourna et me dédia un sourire accueillant.

- T'en as mis du temps !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, mais tu connais mes parents.

Elle me fit un regard désolé comprenant immédiatement de quoi je parlais. Je m'installai à côté d'elle et elle m'offrit du maïs soufflés que je pris avec entrain.

- Alors, raconte.

Elle mit ses jambes sur les miennes dans une position plus confortable.

- C'est toujours la même chose, soupirai-je, il veut tout contrôler depuis...

Ma gorge se serra à se souvenir et Bonnie hocha la tête le visage grave.

- Pourtant, je le comprends, mais il ne me laisse rien faire !

Voilà que je me mettais en rogne, encore une fois. Bonnie se leva pour me faire un câlin, puis, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Elle sortit un cigarette de sa poche de jeans, l'alluma et le porta à ses fines lèvres.

- T'as mère est là ?, demandai-je.

Je regardai autour de moi pour vérifier et Bonnie chassa la question d'une main. Sa mère ne se trouvait pas à la maison, elle devait, comme toujours, être entrain de faire la tournée des bars flanquée de ses trois meilleures amies alcooliques. Si mon père était un homme qui voulait tout contrôler, la mère de Bonnie se fichait royalement de son unique fille. Cependant, la cigarette qu'elle fumait venait du paquet de sa mère et celle-ci avait horreur qu'on lui prenne ses effets personnels. Bonnie n'avait pas de père et il ne savait sûrement pas qu'il avait une fille. Sa mère ne le connaissait pas d'ailleurs, car elle couchait à droite et à gauche.

Je me levai à mon tour et alla frotter le dos de mon amie. À deux heures du matin, on partit se coucher. Elle m'avait préparé un lit et je me calla entre les coussins. Bonnie fut la première à s'endormir, pendant que moi, je pensais à ma famille et je regrettais d'avoir encore fugué. J'aurais voulu résonner mon père, lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de contrôler ma vie et que je n'allais pas faire la même erreur que mon grand frère. J'aurais voulu dire à ma mère que même si elle était brisée de l'intérieur, elle pouvait aussi m'aider à m'en sortir. J'aurais voulu dire à mon grand frère à quel point je l'aimais en même temps que je lui en voulais terriblement et qu'à cause de son suicide, nous allions affreusement mal.

Le lendemain soir, Bonnie et moi nous nous préparions à aller en boîte. Je revêtis ma plus belle robe d'été, une noire très courte qui m'arrivait en-dessous des fesses. Pendant que je brossais mes cheveux lisses, j'entendais une discussion houleuse entre Bonnie et sa mère.

- Tu n'as aucun respect pour ta mère !

- Comment peut-on te considérer comme une mère, s'écria Bonnie.

Une claque retentit et je fermai les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bonnie pénétra dans la chambre, la rage aux yeux. Je ne dis rien, car il n'avait rien à dire. L'ampoule explosa au-dessus de notre tête signe que la magie de mon amie avait jaillit sous l'effet de la colère. Elle empoigna ma main et nous transplanâmes. Nous atterrîmes une rue avant l'endroit où nous voulions aller. La froideur de l'asphalte me ficha des frissons le long de mes pieds dénudés.

- Bonnie ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre mes talons, me plaignis-je.

Elle me sourit, toute trace de colère ayant disparu, et secoua ma paire de talons noirs. Je lui sortis la langue et chaussa mes pieds.

- Prête ?, me demanda-t-elle en s'emparant de mon bras.

- Plus que prête.

- Alors, allons-nous éclater.

Nous rîmes en cœur et marchâmes vers la boîte, et comme à chaque fois, nous étions excités comme des puces. C'était toujours l'occasion de nous divertir à fond et de séduire une quantité de garçon. On avait toujours été de celle qui séduisait le sexe opposé. Bonnie par sa poitrine opulente, son regard azur et ses longues jambes. Moi par mon teint exotique, mes longs cheveux noirs brillants et mes courbes généreuses. La majorité des filles nous détestaient, car nous étions des vraies traînées et nous ne le cachions pas.

Le garde de sécurité nous fit un clin d'œil et nous laissa entrer sans avoir payé. On lui avait clairement tapé dans l'œil, Bonnie y était sûrement pour quelque chose vu son décolleté plongeant. Elle allait le remercier plus tard en l'embrassant de manière suggestive, je connaissais très bien ma meilleure amie. Nous entrâmes et parcourûmes la salle bondée de gens en chaleur, la musique à fond dans les hauts parleurs. On prit chacune un verre de whisky pur feu et après l'avoir fini d'une traite, nous nous lançâmes dans la masse. Je dansai pendant des heures qui me parurent des minutes. J'enchainai chanson après chanson et dansai avec pleins de garçons. J'embrassai seulement ceux qui me plaisaient et, puis, après les avoir conquit, je partais comme si de rien n'était les laissant pantois et quémandant plus. Les garçons étaient si faciles. À un moment donné, je partis aux toilettes me rafraîchir le visage et me remettre du maquillage. En sortant, je percutai de plein fouet un dos musclé. Il se retourna et je rencontrai le regard mystérieux de Remus Lupin.

- Christina !, entendis-je Bonnie m'appeler.

Je détournai mes yeux des siens pour apercevoir ma meilleure amie aux bras de Sirius Black.

- Les Maraudeurs sont là, me précisa-t-elle.

- J'ai remarqué, murmurai-je exaspérée.

Bonnie avait déjà couché avec Sirius et essayait de faire de même avec le reste de la bande. Malheureusement pour elle, la politique des Maraudeurs est qu'on ne touche pas aux filles des ses amis, même si techniquement Bonnie ne sortait pas avec Sirius. Elle avait l'air particulièrement heureuse de les rencontrer dans cette boîte sorcière de Godric Hollows. Je ne trouvais pas qu'il y avait de quoi se réjouir et s'étonner vu que James Potter était le voisin de Bonnie. Des fois, je me demandais où est-ce qu'elle mettait son cerveau à moins qu'elle soit légèrement soûle. Je remarquai au passage les mains de Sirius sur ses fesses n'en déplaise à sa propriétaire.

J'avais la très grosse envie de danser, donc sans me gêner, je pris la main de Remus pour nous amuser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, le surpris-je.

- On danse, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Au lieu de frissonner par tant de proximité comme je le pensais, il se dégagea de moi et me tourna le dos. J'en restai offusquée, je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait osé partir de la sorte. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait et je n'encaissai juste pas le coup. Je partis me refugier dans la foule d'adolescents et cachai la légère blessure causée par ce garçon en dansant sensuellement avec un autre. On ne me refusait pas, foi de Christina de Silva !

* * *

><p>Review ? Oui ? Non ? Moi, je dis que oui !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre.

Je suis ravie d'avoir eu 3 reviews pour le premier chapitre,

je ne m'attendais à en avoir moins. Merci !

Pour répondre à **Jade**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Je voulais que mon héroïne est un certain problème pour expliquer un peu son comportement (je parlerai de ça un peu plus tard). J'espère que la suite te plaira encore plus que le début. ;)

Pour répondre à **Darkangel**: Moi non plus, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur Remus (en tout cas comparée aux Dramiones et aux Drarrys). C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai choisi d'en faire une. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Enjoy** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Les voisins<strong>

_- Make him addicted to you_ -

Je sirotai mon milkshake au chocolat en me prélassant sous le soleil radieux de cette fin de juillet en costume de bain et lunette de soleil. Bonnie lisait à voix haute Sorcière Hebdo en commentant les potins.

- Non ! Je n'y crois pas, lança-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et levai mon sourcil droit pour plus d'information.

- Mike Sean sort avec Katrina Miles.

Elle ponctua le dernier nom avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Oh, ce n'est pas si pire. La dernière fois, il sortait avec Patti Avila, tu te rappelles ?, lui répondis-je en me couchant aussitôt.

- Oui, mais chérie, il est à moi, dit-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur.

J'éclatai de rire en me moquant d'elle. Elle enfonça son ongle fraîchement manucuré sur ma hanche et je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable étant la plus chatouilleuse de toutes. Elle referma le magazine et m'adressa un regard circonspect.

- T'en as embrassé combien ?, me demanda-t-elle.

Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait.

- Dix-huit, décrétai-je

- Vingt et un pour moi.

- Non, pas encore !

Elle me dédia un sourire machiavélique et elle fit sa petite danse de la joie, j'étais décidément foutue. Depuis qu'on avait eu l'âge de sortir en boîte, celle qui embrassait le plus de garçons en une soirée avait le droit de faire une conséquence à l'autre. C'était encore une fois à mon tour de subir une de ces conséquences et disons que Bonnie n'était pas reconnue pour sa compassion.

- Bon..., commença-t-elle.

J'essayai de me faire petite.

- Tu vas sortir dehors en sous-vêtements et te croire spider-man, termina-t-elle.

Ouf, ce n'était pas si pire. La dernière fois, elle m'avait obligé à pincer les fesses d'une vieille dame. La honte que j'aie eu quand elle s'était retournée pour m'asséner des coups de sacoches sur la tête et tout ça en pleine foule.

- Maintenant ?, osai-je demander avec précaution.

- Non, pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de me lever.

- Tant mieux. Tu verras la prochaine fois, ça sera toi et je ne te ferai pas de cadeau, lui assurai-je.

Je lui lançai ma paille sur la tête et elle me regarda consterner pour après sauter sur moi et me chatouiller. Je riais à mort incapable de respirer convenablement.

- Pst, les filles !, lança quelqu'un.

On se retourna vers le bruit et vîmes les têtes des Maraudeurs au-dessus de la clôture séparant la maison de Bonnie de celle de James. On se leva et avec un sourire complice, nous nous précipitâmes à leur rencontre. James fut le premier à escalader la clôture de manière agile suivi de près par les trois autres. J'admirai subtilement leurs muscles bien dessinés pendant l'effort.

- Oui ?, sourit Bonnie en s'approchant sensuellement de Sirius pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- On voulait savoir si ça vous tente de venir à la fête qu'on va préparer chez moi en l'absence de mes parents, ajouta James en ignorant l'échange saliveux.

- Une fête ? En l'honneur de qui ?, questionnai-je en jetant des regards à Remus.

Celui-ci m'ignorait royalement.

- De personne. Juste comme ça, rajouta Peter.

- On est toujours partante pour une fête !, se réjouit Bonnie.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, je répondis par un grand sourire.

- Vous venez dedans? Je vais vous servir à boire, proposa-t-elle en amenant Sirius à sa traîne.

Peter et James suivirent, je restai seule avec Remus et je pris cela pour un coup de chance. Je m'approchai de lui avec ma démarche la plus sexy que j'avais en réserve. J'avais conscience que mon costume de bain aidait dans tout cela, car le petit évitait d'observer ma poitrine. Je me collai à son corps maigre et nerveux, pris son menton entre mon pouce et mon index. Il mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que moi, son souffle m'arrivait au front. J'allais appliquer mes lèvres sur la commissure de sa bouche sauf qu'il m'arrêta d'un geste brusque, la main sur mon poignet.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, me menaça-t-il d'une voix contenue.

Je frissonnais par son ton grave. Il n'était pas sensé se contrôler, il devait succomber comme avec tous les garçons avec qui je jouais.

- Et pourquoi ?, répliquai-je dégageant ma main pour la laisser tomber le long de mon corps.

Il ne répondit pas et il partit dans la maison de Bonnie. Je souris, je le tenais presque. Auparavant, je n'accordais aucune importance à Remus Lupin le pensant timide et peu intéressant. Je m'étais clairement trompée, il ne cédait pas comme les autres et j'adorais ça. D'habitude, les hommes tombaient facilement et rapidement dans mes filets, mais je sentais que celui-ci allait me donner du fil à retordre. J'avais encore la chance de prouver que la séduction était mon jeu de prédilection.

Le jour de la fête chez James, Bonnie et moi nous nous préparions dans sa chambre tout en écoutant de la musique.

- Je suis comment ?

Bonnie fit un tour sur elle-même et j'admirai ses longues jambes. Elle avait opté pour une courte robe bleu nuit mettant en valeur ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

- Tu es parfaite, lui assurai-je.

Elle me plaqua un bec sonore sur la joue.

- Et moi ?, demandai-je.

- C'est quoi cette question ? Tu l'es tout autant et même plus, me rassura-t-elle.

Je me contemplai dans le miroir. Mes talons hauts rouges pétants, mon pantalon moulant, ma chemise noir et mon ruban rouge dans les cheveux me donnaient l'air d'une professionnelle. Est-ce qu'il serait fier de moi ? Et pour la millième fois, je me demandais pourquoi il était parti. Je soupirai et ce fut à ce moment-là que le téléphone sonna. Bonnie alla répondre, sa mère étant parti acheter des cigarettes dans le coin moldu.

- Oh, bonjour Mme de Silva. Oui, je vais bien. Je vous la passe.

Elle me tendit l'appareil et c'était d'une voix quelque peu chevrotante que je répondis.

- Allô, maman.

- Querida, est-ce que tu vas bien ?, me demanda ma mère.

Une bouffée d'amour pour elle me submergeât.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, lui répondis-je avec toute sincérité.

- Tu sais que ton père ne te veut pas de mal.

- Oui, je sais, mais...

- Il faut le comprendre, il ne veut pas perdre un autre enfant..., ajouta-t-elle la voix coupée par la tristesse.

Une lame de couteau s'installa dans ma gorge et je déglutis avec difficulté.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, continua ma mère avec plus d'assurance.

- Mais vous n'allez pas me perdre, lui chuchotai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais j'entendais son souffle.

- On t'aime ma belle, reprit-elle.

- Moi aussi, soufflai-je.

- Reviens-nous vite.

Elle coupa la communication et je restai là, accrocher au téléphone, jusqu'à ce que Bonnie me l'enlève des mains. Je respirai un grand coup, je ne devais pas penser à lui, à eux. Ce soir, je devais m'amuser.

- Pourquoi avez-vous un téléphone ?, dis-je soudainement contrariée.

- Eh bien parce que ma mère est née-moldue, mais tu le sais ça, renchérit Bonnie.

- Oui, mais grâce à ça, mes parents peuvent me rejoindre, lançais-je en croisant les bras.

- Ah ben, c'était à toi de ne pas avoir des parents moldus.

- Pfff.

Devant la porte de la famille Potter, j'appuyai sur le timbre. Un petit elfe de maison vint nous accueillir, on le salua poliment. Il nous emmena dans une vaste salle où normalement le salon s'y trouvait. J'étais venue trois fois chez James et, à chaque fois, je m'émerveillais face à la beauté de sa grande maison. Les couleurs harmonieuses, les meubles anciens et l'odeur du foyer me remplissaient les yeux d'un bonheur que j'aurais voulu posséder dans ma propre famille, mais dans la mienne, il manquait quelqu'un.

- Milky vous laisse, Milky doit aller préparer à manger pour les jeunes gens.

On le remercia et il nous sourit imperceptiblement. Le salon avait été transformé en une piste de danse, il y avait aussi des sofas et des tables réparties dans tous les coins. De la fausse neige tombait du plafond, mais s'évanouissait avant de toucher les têtes des gens et puis, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tous des élèves de Poudlard que je reconnaissais.

- Eh, mais si ce n'est pas mes amours !

Fabien, un Serdaigle de notre année, nous rejoignit tout sourire. On se fit la bise et il emmena Bonnie loin de moi, c'est-à-dire sur la piste de danse. Au lieu de paniquer parce qu'on avait emporté ma meilleure amie, je me faufilai entre les tables et m'assis dans celle qu'occupait les Maraudeurs. Juste en face de Remus, je lui souris et il fronça les sourcils.

- Voyons Remus, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille les belles filles, s'exclama Sirius en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Remus grogna et croisa les bras en évitant de me regarder. Je trouvai la situation franchement hilarante jusqu'à ce qu'un troupeau de filles décident de venir s'agglutiner autour de la table des rois. Une blonde invita Sirius à danser et une autre invita Peter. Remus refusa l'offre d'une fille que je reconnue comme étant une sixième année de Serdaigle. Je lui lançai un regard venimeux qu'elle ne vit pas. James, cependant, n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

- Rem', est-ce que tu penses que Lily va venir ?, demanda-t-il.

- Honnêtement, non, mais si Chelsea la force, oui, répondit Remus.

- Je vais aller voir par la fenêtre si elle arrive.

James ignora son ami qui secoua la tête de manière exaspérée. On se retrouva seul à seul, mais malheureusement pour moi, des filles de Griffondor vinrent s'installer à notre table et je me trouvai coincer entre deux hystériques. Je m'amusai donc à écouter la conversation qu'elles entretenaient avec le maraudeur.

- Alors Remus, qu'est-ce que t'as fait cet été?, questionna Lina Wood en clignant des paupières.

- Eh bien, je suis allée voir ma famille.

- Oh et ta mère va mieux ?, s'inquiéta Elie Guard.

Elle mit sa main sur l'épaule de Remus et il baissa légèrement les yeux.

- Pas vraiment non, répondit-il finalement.

Il releva la tête et je rencontrai ses yeux d'un ton brun miel qui me firent frémir légèrement.

- C'est nulle ça !, s'exclama Janice Buller.

- Parlons d'autre chose. Est-ce que tu savais que Meredith sort maintenant avec...

Je n'écoutai plus la fin de la phrase à Wood, car j'avais trouvé quelque chose de plus divertissant. J'enlevai mon pied de mon talon haut et vu que la table était recouverte d'une nappe blanche jusqu'au plancher, ce que je m'apprêtais à faire n'allait certainement pas être découvert. Fébrile et bouillante d'anticipation, je posai mon pied nu sur le tibia de Remus. Celui-ci, à mon contact, sursauta légèrement et il regarda les nombreuses filles autour de lui. Je fis semblant de contempler mes ongles manucurées et j'avançai tranquillement mon pied sur son tibia pour le déposer sur son genou. Je vis Remus se crisper et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je pouffai discrètement de rire. Quand il poussa mon pied hors de son genou avec sa main, l'effleurement causé me donna une crise de rire que je tentai vainement de cacher en mettant une main sur ma bouche. Chatouilleuse que j'étais... Remus remarqua mon état et haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Il n'avait pas encore pigé que j'étais l'auteure de son malaise. Je retentai le coup et plaçai mon pied directement sur sa cuisse. Il rougit et je savourai cette mini-victoire.

- Remus, Remus... est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?, s'énerva Buller.

- Euh, oui, oui, déglutit Remus d'une voix rauque.

Je me décidai et mis mon pied sur son entre-jambe. Remus devint écarlate et il passa une main nerveuse derrière sa nuque. Il bougea un peu sur son siège.

- Ce que tu es mignon quand tu rougis, lança Guard battant outrageusement des cils.

- Euh... merci.

J'éclatai d'un rire sonore et toute la tablée se retourna vers moi. Remus me regarda et je lui fis un clin d'œil aguicheur, il me retourna un regard noir. Il se leva brusquement et partit hors de la salle sans un mot pour les filles qui l'observaient s'en aller. J'eus exactement l'effet escompté, je remis mon talon haut et me levai dans l'intention de le suivre.

- Mesdames, ce gars-là, annonçai-je en pointant le dos de Remus, est à moi.

Ma déclaration fut suivie de plusieurs visages estomaqués par mon culot. Je partis et un sourire satisfait pointa le bout de son nez. Ce que je pouvais être détestable quand je voulais ! Au moins, j'étais bien claire. Gare à celles qui me contredisaient, je pourrais très bien sortir mes griffes.

* * *

><p>Est-ce que je mérite une review ? Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Tatadam... je vous présente le troisième chapitre !

Alors, je voudrais remercier AliceDansLaLune,

Yasmine HP et Marianne

pour leurs reviews du dernier chapitre.

Merci :)

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Conséquences<strong>

- _You make a fool of me_ -

Je parcourus la salle pour rejoindre Remus, mais Bonnie m'arrêta en chemin, un verre d'alcool dans sa main.

- Christina, je te cherchais... où est-ce que tu t'en vas comme ça chérie ?, me demanda-t-elle voyant que je partais.

- Je vais faire des trucs.

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

- Oh, ma coquine !, ria-t-elle jetant sa tête en arrière dévoilant ainsi son cou d'une blancheur éclatante.

- Je te raconterai plus tard, lui assurai-je.

On se fit un clin d'œil complice et elle but de sa boisson alcoolisée. Je la laissai sans me soucier de son taux d'alcoolisme, pourtant, j'aurais dû. Je vis Remus tourner à gauche et le suivi le plus discrètement que je pouvais avec le bruit de mes talons hauts. Il pénétra dans une salle de bain aux couleurs beiges et bleus et sans fermer la porte, il entreprit de se rafraîchir le visage avec de l'eau. Toujours aussi silencieuse, je m'accoudai sur le chambranle de la porte et contemplai, pendant un moment, cet homme. Derrière sa chemise blanche, on pouvait deviner un dos magnifiquement bien dessiné et même s'il était plutôt maigre, il était très bien foutu. C'était particulièrement ses mains viriles qui me fichaient des frissons. Je les imaginai sur mes hanches au lieu de son visage et une force inconnue m'attira à lui. Étant dos à moi, il ne s'aperçut pas de ma présence et il prit une serviette à sa droite pour s'essuyer. Je m'avançai et posai mes mains délicatement sur le bas de son dos. Remus sursauta et en lâcha la serviette, il se retourna vivement. Il se dégagea de moi comme si j'avais la peste et j'eus un étrange sentiment de rejet. J'en étais presque triste, mais je n'en démordais pas pour autant. Je pris sa cravate dans ma main et fis descendre son beau visage à ma hauteur. Les yeux dans les yeux, je m'approchai tranquillement de ses lèvres. Il avait des cernes sous ses iris et je lui repérais un air fatigué, mais, à cet instant, je le trouvais merveilleusement beau. Complètement hypnotisé, Remus ne bougea pas d'un pouce et je le poussai contre le lavabo me dégageant ainsi de lui. Surpris, il grogna un mauvais mot et je fermai la porte.

- Non, mais diable ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à me courir après ?, s'énerva-t-il non sans raison.

Je lui souris.

- Tu m'intéresses.

Je préférais être directe et précise que lui tourmenter l'esprit pour une question aussi simple quoique j'aime cela, torturer l'âme des hommes. Je m'approchai de lui avec une très grande sensualité et je le vis déglutir difficilement. Je me délectai de sa nervosité grandissante et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille en prononçant distinctement chaque mot:

- Je gagne toujours.

Je mordis son lobe et descendis toute sa mâchoire en lui déposant des baisers. Je le sentais crispé et soudainement un soupir d'aise lui échappa. Je savais cependant qu'un combat intérieur se déroulait en lui et finalement, il me repoussa avec une force surhumaine.

- Je ne cèderai pas, déclara Remus bêtement en s'éloignant.

Je fis une moue boudeuse et il croisa les bras, beaucoup plus confiant maintenant qu'il était loin de moi.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, dis-je en lissant mes cheveux avec mes doigts.

- Qui ça ils ?

Je voyais bien qu'il essayait d'avoir une attitude désintéressée, mais ça ne lui réussissait pas.

- Les hommes, répondis-je.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres hommes, m'annonça-t-il sèchement.

- Ah non ?, jouai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il recula.

- Non.

Je tentai encore de m'approcher et il ne recula plus. Je déposai finalement un bisou sur son nez et le laissai pantois dans la salle de bain. Je partis m'amuser sur la piste de danse spécialement heureuse. Dans pas longtemps, il allait clairement céder.

Remus

Cette fille... Je passai une main sur mon visage. Elle allait me tuer, je ne pouvais décidément pas flancher devant ce jeu stupide qu'elle entretenait. Elle ne faisait que s'amuser, mais elle était si captivante. Elle éveillait mes sens et ça me troublait intensément.

Une envie irrésistible d'aller la retrouver me prit la tête, mais je m'en empêchai ardemment. Un loup-garou ne pouvait se permettre de sortir avec quelqu'un, je m'en étais toujours interdit. C'était pourtant à cause de ma condition que je commençais à fléchir en même temps de la repousser. Une partie de moi la voulait entière et l'autre ne voulait rien lui céder. Le dilemme allait persister, c'était certain. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Christina possédait la capacité d'ensorceler les êtres faibles comme moi et je la détestais plus que tout pour cela.

- Hey, Rem', m'interpella James qui passait par là.

Je relevai la tête et lui offris la mine de déterrer que je devais clairement faire.

- Ça ne va pas ?, se soucia-t-il.

- Oui, oui ça va. T'inquiètes pas, c'est juste bientôt la pleine lune et tu sais...

Je me culpabilisai pour lui avoir sortit une excuse aussi minable. James me regarda compatissant et lâcha :

- Si tu veux, tu peux aller te reposer.

- Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça, répondis-je.

- Je te laisse alors, Lily vient d'arriver, sourit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire et je fus content pour lui. Il partit presque en sautillant rejoindre la fille dont il était amoureux et j'espérai de tout cœur que Lily ne lui fasse pas de mal avec ses gifles et ses refus.

Christina

La fin de la soirée approchait et je n'avais plus revu Remus. Je ne me fichais pas complètement de lui, mais j'aurais encore aimé joué un peu plus avec ses sentiments. J'étais cruelle et je l'assumais pleinement. Je dansai alors pendant le reste de la soirée et bus quelques verres. Sans même me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'embrassai un gars qui m'avait attiré à lui pour un slow. Ma tête tournait et les lèvres de l'inconnu me faisaient chavirer d'émotions excitantes. Il mit sa main sur ma hanche et je rêvais qu'il était Remus. Il n'avait rien de lui ni le physique ni le mystère qui le caractérisait si bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, cria une voix suraigüe.

Le gars se détacha de moi et me poussa presque à terre. Je me retins sur le bras de quelqu'un.

- Je ne fais rien, mentit le garçon.

Je contemplai la fille, elle avait les poings serrés et de la fumée aurait pu sortir de ses oreilles si on avait été dans des dessins animés.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud !, hurla-t-elle, la rage aux yeux.

Elle partit comme un coup de vent.

- Bébé, attends. Je vais tout t'expliquer...

Le gars partit aussitôt, lui courant après. J'émis un petit rire nerveux et passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Pour ma défense, je ne savais pas que ce gars était pris et en plus mon esprit embrumé m'empêchait de penser nettement. Je me rendis au bar et bus d'une traite le whisky pur feu qu'on me tendait. Quand je fis un pas pour retrouver Bonnie, les murs tanguèrent brusquement et je ris. Les gens avaient toutes des doubles têtes ! Je marchai donc pour chercher ma meilleure amie quand une fille quelconque m'apostropha et on dansa ensemble durant une chanson. Ensuite, je la laissai et m'étalai sur un sofa déjà occupé par un couple bienheureux qui échangeait leurs haleines buccales. Ils rirent à ma vue et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire pareil. Je leurs baragouinais un truc que je ne compris pas moi-même.

- 'Tina !, s'écria ce que je pensais être Bonnie.

- Noui..., répondis-je le visage écrasé sur la cuisse de la fille.

- Je te cherchais !

- Chui ici.

Le couple s'en alla et ma tête retomba sur le sofa, j'avais les jambes dans les airs et le sang m'arrivait dans mon cerveau déjà engourdis par tant d'alcool ingurgité. Bonnie avait deux nez et quatre yeux ce qui me fit éclater d'un rire suraigu. Elle ria étant aussi soûle que moi, même pire. Elle s'assit sur mon dos et je poussai un cri.

- Haha, 'Tina ! Arrête.

On rit pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que je me relève et que Bonnie tombe du sofa. Toutes deux debout, ma meilleure amie me prit la main et me tira je ne sais où. En passant entre un groupe de filles, je frappais l'une d'elles sans me rendre compte et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de m'insulter, Bonnie m'entraînait déjà vers la porte de l'entrée. On sortit dehors, il y avait quelques jeunes qui traînaient sur la pelouse des Potter. Je vis James avec Lily et son amie Chelsea. Je les saluai et Bonnie tira la manche de ma chemise. Je me rappelai après coup qu'elle détestait Lily et Chelsea par-dessus tout. Oups.

- Allez 'Tina !, s'exclama Bonnie quand on fut arrivé là où elle désirait, c'est-à-dire sur la rue.

- Quoi ?

Je la regardais et elle me fit un sourire espiègle.

- Fais Spiderman, s'il-te-plait...

- Hein, quoi?

Je n'avais pas compris. Elle me dédia une moue de petite fille capricieuse.

- Tu sais. Spiderman.

Elle imita ledit Spiderman et une partie de mon cerveau crut comprendre.

- Aaah ok !, dis-je finalement d'un ton enjoué.

Je me déshabillai alors et Bonnie m'aida voyant que j'avais de la misère à enlever mon pantalon. On ria quand on s'aperçut que ma culotte possédait des têtes de chats vraiment mignons. J'entendis quelqu'un me siffler et je lui envoyai mon doigt d'honneur. En sous-vêtements, chaussé de talons rouges flamboyants, soûle et avec ma meilleure amie, je me pris pour l'homme-araignée.

- 'Nie, regarde...

Je montai sur le pilier d'un voisin représentant un lion la gueule ouverte et sautai par-dessus sa tête en croyant fortement que je lançais de la toile d'araignée. Je tombai et ma cheville se tordit un peu, je poussai quand même un cri de douleur exagéré.

- Faudrait peut-être l'aider !, s'écria Lily la main sur la bouche.

Je me relevai et commençai à sautiller sur un pied. Bonnie riait tellement qu'elle était tout bonnement à terre.

- Attention Dr. Octopus, j'arrive !

Je lançai de la toile imaginaire avec la fameuse position de la main. Je courus jusqu'à la pelouse de James, je voyais plusieurs visages à gorge déployée. On riait de moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je dansai sur moi-même et les gens autours dansaient aussi. Je ne savais pas si j'hallucinais ou s'ils dansaient réellement. J'arrêtai et vis Bonnie en sous-vêtements. Je la pointai du doigt et me mis à rire comme une hyène, puis, je sentis une main sur mon bras. C'était James ou Peter ou Sirius. En tout cas, il possédait plusieurs têtes.

- Christina, tu vas attraper froid. Il faut que tu rentres.

Je ne l'écoutai pas et me dégageai de lui pour rejoindre Bonnie.

- J'suis Superman, m'annonça-t-elle.

- Et moi Spiderman.

- Oui, je sais !

- Moi aussi !

On sautait avec nos mains jointes et on fit des folles de nous, l'une se croyait hyper forte et l'autre pensait qu'elle volait. On s'amusait comme des petites filles pendant quelques minutes où la plupart des gens se concentraient sur notre délire. Ma folie s'arrêta quand je vis le regard de désapprobation de Remus à travers la grande fenêtre de l'entrée. Je me sentis démunis sous ses yeux mielleux et pour une raison que j'ignorais, des larmes menacèrent de couler.

- Allez les filles, on rentre, dit quelqu'un au loin.

Bonnie me prit la main et je me laissai diriger vers sa maison avec une démarche chancelante. Sirius qui apparut de je ne sais où nous accompagna et prit nos vêtements. Des larmes s'écoulaient de mes yeux quand Sirius m'aida à me coucher en-dessous des couvertures, il parlait à Bonnie. Leur conversation m'échappait et je fermai les yeux avec l'image d'Alessandro, mon frère, dans ma tête. Avant de m'endormir, je sentis le baiser de Sirius et Bonnie sur mon front.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu :) À bientôt !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

À la demande de Yasmine HP,

je poste ce chapitre un jour à l'avance.

(Suis-je gentille ? Si si !)

Encore un grand merci à AliceDansLaLune,

Yasmine HP et Marianne.

Je suis ravie que ça vous est plue !

D'ailleurs le moment dans la salle de bain à eu un moment de gloire, héhé :D

Et... merci à Lilibeth ! :)

Voilà donc la suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Garçons<strong>

**- **_La passion nous brûle, la tendresse nous étreint -_

Le lendemain matin, une douleur assourdissante m'atteignit au niveau du crâne. La lumière aveuglante du soleil qui pénétrait par la fenêtre ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux. J'avais la bouche pâteuse et une envie pressante de vider ma vessie me fit lever du lit où je dormais. Les yeux à demi ouverts, ma main sur mon front moite, je parcourus la pièce pour aller à la salle de bain. Dans le chemin m'y menant, je percutais le coin d'un meuble et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un juron. Une fois ma vessie vidée, j'aspergeai mon visage d'eau pour me réveiller. Ce fut alors que je remarquai la chemise d'homme que je portais. Curieuse, je touchais le tissu, à qui appartenait-elle ? À ce que je sache, je n'avais couché avec personne ses dernières heures. Du moins, je croyais. Je partis le cœur battant dans la chambre me demandant l'identité de cet inconnu. Quand je rentrai, je fus tout un coup soulagée, Sirius dormait torse nu sur le lit de Bonnie. Il avait un pied à terre et la bouche ouverte. Qui avait dit qu'il était sexy ? Peu importe, j'ôtai la chemise et entrepris de farfouiller ma valise à la recherche d'un vêtement confortable. Je pris un chandail et mon pantalon de pyjama. Je me dirigeai ensuite à la salle de bain pour une douche. Quand je retournai dans la chambre, Bonnie et Sirius dormait toujours, chacun dans son coin du lit. J'entendis soudainement la mère de mon amie monter les escaliers. Anxieuse, j'essayai de les réveiller, je savais que sa mère n'aimait pas quand sa fille invitait des garçons à la maison sans sa permission.

- Hum, laisse-moi, grogna Bonnie.

Elle se cacha en-dessous de l'oreiller.

- Sirius, allez réveilles-toi, dis-je en le secouant frénétiquement.

Il ne réagit pas.

- Bonnie, Christina, faîtes le ménage et ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir, ordonna sa mère.

Elle passa devant la porte entrouverte et je priai pour qu'elle ne voie pas Sirius. Je n'eu pas de chance, elle l'aperçut et s'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils et je fus tentée de fermer les yeux. Ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être beau à voir. Elle murmura un accio balai et attendit que l'arme arrive. Je voulais réveiller les dormeurs sauf que je ne désirais pas m'attirer les foudres de madame Coldin. Elle prit le balai et fonça droit sur sa fille et le maraudeur. Elle asséna deux coups de balai sur le torse dénudé de Sirius. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut en criant au meurtre. Quand il vit son agresseur, il sauta du lit. Bonnie alertée par le bruit s'éveilla à son tour.

- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'écria-t-elle complètement affolée par ce réveil brutal.

Sa mère sacra un coup sur la tête du malheureux élu et il se protégea le visage.

- Tu ne touches pas à ma fille, jeune homme, avertit-elle furieusement.

- Ma' arrête ! Il ne m'a rien fait !, cria Bonnie en l'empêchant de le frapper encore.

Je décidai de sortir du décor par la porte en essayant d'être la plus subtile de toutes.

- Madame, si vous permettez..., commença Sirius.

- Je ne vous permets pas, coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Il allait répliquer, mais elle entreprit de lui donner des coups de balai. Sirius prit ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuit en courant vers la sortie suivi de Mme Coldin et de Bonnie qui essayait de lui en empêcher.

- Reviens ici tout de suite si t'as assez de couilles pour ça !, entendis-je la mère de Bonnie s'exclamer.

Je pouffai de rire et ne pus éviter de trouver tout cela franchement amusant. J'arrêtai de me marrer quand je vis la mine de déterrer de ma meilleure amie qui venait de s'affaler sur le lit.

- Argh ! Je déteste ma mère, se plaignit-elle.

J'entrepris de faire mon lit et de ranger les vêtements que j'avais sortis. Je ne pipai mot ne voulant pas l'encourager à dire du mal de sa mère même si elle n'était pas la meilleure.

- Je ne comprends pas... Elle se fout de moi, mais quand ça lui plait, elle a le droit de frapper mon petit-ami..., continua-t-elle.

- Voyons donc Bonnie, elle n'est pas... Attends, tu sors avec Sirius ?, m'exclamai-je surprise.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et me fixa avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Depuis quand ?

Elle adorait garder le mystère.

- Depuis hier soir avant que je me bourre la gueule, déclara-t-elle en riant légèrement.

- Alors, c'est sérieux ? Vraiment sérieux ? Il t'a demandé comment ?, la questionnai-je en m'assoyant sur le lit avide de réponses.

Bonnie s'étira paresseusement et me fixa avec un énorme sourire. Je lui tapai la cheville pour qu'elle se dépêche.

- Eh bien... On a dansé pendant un moment, on s'est embrassé, puis il m'a sorti une phrase comme: Je te trouve belle. Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

- Hein, c'est nul !, m'indignai-je.

Ne pouvait-il pas être un peu plus romantique ?

- Oui, je sais, mais on n'est pas toutes comme toi, répliqua Bonnie.

- De quoi comme moi ?

- Oh chérie. Ne me cache pas que t'adore le romantisme et que t'attends toujours qu'on te tourne autour du pot sinon tu deviens une vraie tigresse. Grrr, sortit-elle en sortant ses griffes imaginaires.

Je lui assénai un petit coup sur la jambe et elle éclata de rire.

- Et toi, hier ?, dit-elle soudainement.

Ah, non ! Je pensais qu'elle allait oublier. Merde, va falloir que je lui raconte tout et elle n'arrêtera plus de se moquer de moi après ça.

- J'essaie de conquérir le cœur de Remus, avouai-je après quelques hésitations.

- Remus comme Remus Lupin le maraudeur ?, s'exclame-t-elle en s'assoyant sur le lit.

- Oui, Remus comme Remus Lupin le maraudeur, affirmai-je.

- OUUUUUUH !

S'ensuit alors un questionnaire de haut en large sur le comment du pourquoi et de quelle façon allais-je le faire succomber. La dernière question était très simple, j'allais simplement jouer avec ses hormones mâles.

Après avoir mangé, fait le ménage et discuter sur différents thèmes, Bonnie et moi sortîmes dehors. On s'assit en costume de bain sur le rebord de la piscine les pieds dans l'eau.

- Comment est-ce que Sirius s'est retrouvé dans ton lit?, demandai-je subitement à Bonnie.

- Figures-toi que je ne m'en rappelle plus. La dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est quand... En faite non, je ne me souviens pas.

- C'est clair, ironisai-je.

Elle me poussa et je faillis tomber dans l'eau.

- Heille fait attention !

Elle me tira puérilement la langue et je l'éclaboussai en éclatant de rire.

- Oh oui, il y a quelque chose qui me revient !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

Personnellement, le dernier souvenir que j'avais de la soirée c'était quand j'avais embrassé le garçon qui était déjà en couple. Un souvenir que je voudrais bien effacer de ma mémoire.

- Ta culotte avait des petits chats, répondit-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils abasourdie. Hein ? Bonnie haussa les épaules.

Plus tard, après s'être baignée, nous décidâmes d'aller chez les Potter pour aider James à ranger les dégâts d'hier soir s'il y en avait. La vérité étant que Bonnie ne pouvait attendre un jour de plus pour voir son Siri d'amour et s'excuser de la brutalité de sa môman. On cogna à la porte et ce fut James qui ouvrit. Il avait l'air plutôt content de nous voir.

- Salut les filles, rentrez, nous signala-t-il.

Dedans, c'était la pagaille totale. Des confettis, des déchets et de la nourriture traînaient par terre. À voir notre tête, James s'empressa de dire:

- Je ne voulais pas que Milky range tout alors je lui ai juste demandé de sortir les invités et de les apporter chez eux.

- On peut aider ?, proposai-je.

Il regarda le bordel.

- Oui, merci. Deux pairs de mains ne nous fera pas de mal. Hey les gars, les filles viennent nous donner un coup de main, cria-t-il vers le couloir.

On entendit deux voix venir du salon.

- Allez, on a déjà commencé, dit-il.

On le suivit vers le salon. On trouva Sirius et Peter entrain de ranger les sofas, ils nous saluèrent et Bonnie s'empressa d'aller embrasser son nouveau petit-ami. J'espérai secrètement que ce n'était pas sérieux. La seule fois où Bonnie était sortit avec un gars pour une relation sérieuse, celui-ci lui avait brisé le cœur en la trompant avec une pétasse. J'entrepris de balayer les confettis et de ramasser les coussins qui traînaient à terre. On ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, la seule personne majeure était Bonnie et celle-ci ne connaissait pas de sort ménager.

- Il est où Remus ?, demanda Bonnie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle m'ôtait carrément la question de la bouche.

- Il dort dans ma chambre, il est malade, nous informa James qui nettoyait les tables.

- Oh, Christina pourrait aller voir s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Pas vrai 'Tina ?, ajouta ma supposée meilleure amie.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. La subtilité, elle ne connaissait pas ça ?

- Ça serait bien. Ça te dérange pas ?, me demanda Peter.

- Non, non, j'y vais.

- Ma chambre s'est la première porte à gauche au premier étage, rajouta James.

Je montai alors les escaliers en espérant qu'il dormait réellement. Je ne voulais pas lui parler pour autre chose que le séduire. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais devenir vulnérable s'il ne l'était pas avant moi. Je pénétrai tranquillement dans la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Il était couché sur un lit double et j'entendais sa respiration paisible. Je m'approchai un peu plus, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il avait un visage d'ange et je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher sa joue mal rasée avec une infime délicatesse. Je m'assis sur le lit redoutant qu'il se réveille, mais rien ne se passa. Ses cheveux d'un châtain pâle presque blond formaient comme une aréole autour de sa tête, il était beau. Je caressai alors son nez étroit, ses joues pâles, ses cernes violets, sa mâchoire, son menton, son front et ses lèvres extrêmement douces. Je me surpris à penser que j'aimerai que cet instant dure pour l'éternité. Sans me rendre compte ou peut-être que si, je déposai délicieusement mes lèvres sur les siennes comme pour un baiser. Je le sentis remuer dans son sommeil et, avec une certaine nervosité, je priai pour qu'il ne s'éveille pas. J'appliquai ensuite des baisers sur son cou pâle, calmement et avec tendresse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je faisais cela, mais d'une quelconque manière cet homme m'attirait inexorablement à lui. Quand je remontai mon visage pour toucher encore une fois à ses lèvres, je vis qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Presque avec horreur, je le fixai et il fit de même. Soudainement, sans s'apercevoir de ce que nous faisions, de ce qui allait se passer, on s'embrassa avec passion avec tendresse comme si on s'aimait réellement. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et il s'agrippa à ma taille me collant ainsi à lui. Je frissonnais, frémissais à son toucher. Il mit ses mains chaudes en-dessous de mon chandail et je sentis mon corps s'éveiller pour la première fois. Ma peau brûlait sous son contact et je m'enivrai de son odeur et de son souffle. J'avais l'impression qu'on n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Jamais.

- Christina, on a besoin d'aide en bas ! Est-ce que Remus va bien ?, entendis-je Sirius demander.

Il montait les escaliers et ça nous prit que cela pour se décoller à la seconde près. Un froid immense se répandit entre nous que j'en avais la chair de poule. Je partis rejoindre Sirius sans un regard vers Remus. J'eus peur qu'il voit à quel point j'étais chamboulée.

- Il n'a besoin de rien, informai-je à Sirius quand je le croisai.

Je baissai les yeux, les joues rouges, ne voulant pas qu'il s'aperçoive que j'étais toute retournée par son ami. Je me demandai toutefois ce qui se serait passé si Sirius ne nous avait pas coupés à ce moment-là. On serait rendu où dans notre échange ? Faudrait que je dise à Bonnie à quel point son Siri d'amour était idiot !

La nuit, couchée dans nos lits, je racontai à Bonnie ce qui s'était passé entre Remus et moi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi, elle disait que j'allais bientôt tomber amoureuse de lui si je continuais comme ça, mais je lui fis clairement savoir que c'était lui qui allait céder en premier. Ensuite, elle s'endormit tandis que je me remémorais le baiser passionnel. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit collé à moi en ce moment, à nous embrasser. Je me callai un peu plus confortablement sous mon oreiller et un hurlement de loup déchira la quiétude de la nuit. Quand je me retournai dans mon lit, je vis la lune. Pleine.

- Psst 'Tina, chuchota Bonnie.

Dans l'obscurité, je vis seulement ses pupilles brillées.

- Mmm.

- J'ai peur, tu viens dormir avec moi. S'iiil-teu-plait, ajouta-t-elle.

Je ris sous cape et me faufilai dans ses couvertures chaudes. Le loup hurla pour la deuxième fois et Bonnie se colla à moi. Un autre hurlement retentit et je fermai les yeux.

* * *

><p>Vous avez aimé ? Alors à vos claviers pour des gentilles reviews ! ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le cinquième chapitre

qui a tardé, j'en suis consciente,

mais j'ai eu de la misère. Il est un peu tristounet.

Je remercie Yasmine HP, AliceDansLalune,

Marianne et Lilibeth.

Merci beaucoup :D

et

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Mon frère<strong>

_-If you don't love me, pretend._

Je m'étirai longuement pour décontracter mes muscles endoloris. J'avais passé toute la matinée à regarder la télévision en quête d'une émission potable. À part les nouvelles du jour moldus et les dessins animés pour enfant, le reste ne méritait pas que je m'y attarde. Les émissions qui faisaient pleurer les plus sentimentales d'entre nous ne m'intéressaient pas. Et pour cause, je trouvais cela franchement dégoulinant de sensibilité. J'évitais au max en ce moment surtout aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour chérie, bailla Bonnie derrière moi.

Je regardai l'horloge, 14h00. Bonnie et moi avions veillé tard hier soir. Elle, parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de Sirius et moi, parce que j'avais quelque chose de plus angoissant en tête.

- Salut, tu sais aujourd'hui..., commençai-je.

- ... tu rentres chez toi, je sais, termina-t-elle à ma place.

Je lui fis un sourire triste qu'elle me rendit. Elle s'assit sur le divan et m'enlaça très fort. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et avant que mes yeux s'embrouillent, Bonnie se détacha de moi et partit manger me laissant ainsi dans ma grande solitude. Je fermai les yeux voulant à tout prix arrêter de penser.

Environ une heure plus tard, les Maraudeurs vinrent nous rendre visite. Je me demandais sérieusement pourquoi ils aimaient autant notre compagnie. Bon d'accord, à Poudlard, on se parlait souvent, mais c'était plus par plaisir de parler à des connaissances que par amitié. Le fait est que même s'ils venaient nous voir, je ne me sentais pas d'attaque pour séduire Remus. Ce que je fis alors, ce fut de me cacher dans la chambre de la mère de Bonnie. Je les avais vus arriver par la fenêtre du salon et ça ne me prit que quelques secondes pour m'enfuir à toute vitesse. Bonnie, à qui je n'avais rien dit de mes intentions de ne pas les voir, avait compris que je me ne sentais pas en forme pour parler avec d'autres personnes qu'elle. En plus, j'étais encore en pyjama et mes cheveux en bataille ne me rendaient certainement pas à mon avantage.

Mme Coldin était partie rencontrée un homme dans un restaurant. C'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit avant de partir. Je me couchais alors dans son lit qui sentait la cigarette. C'était légèrement étrange de se retrouver là. Que faisait-elle ici ? Lisait-elle? Ou invitait-elle des hommes à dormir ? Cette dernière pensée me fit froid dans le dos. Brrr.

- Hey, Bonnie !, entendis-je James dire.

- Salut les garçons.

Je me couchais dans les couvertures humant l'odeur âcre du cigare. Une conversation commença de l'autre bord de la porte, mais je n'entendais quasiment rien de ce qu'ils disaient. À la place d'essayer d'écouter leur discussion, je m'imaginai les derniers instants passés avec Remus. C'était graver dans ma mémoire comme un fer blanc sur la peau. Aucun garçons ne m'avaient fait autant d'effet que lui surtout depuis la mort de mon frère. Le jeu que j'entretenais me faisait sentir pour la première fois depuis cinq mois des émotions autres que le regret, la tristesse, les remords, la mélancolie, l'amertume... Au contraire, j'étais plutôt excitée, nerveuse, fébrile par ce que je faisais et je voulais que ce sentiment dure aussi longtemps que son souvenir ne me regagne.

On ouvrit la porte et je fermai aussitôt les yeux faisant ainsi semblant de dormir.

- Elle dort, dit Peter.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Rentrons, elle dort toujours comme une masse, déclara Bonnie d'une voix plutôt forte.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais secoué la tête. Bonnie était un cas désespéré. Ma meilleure amie s'assit alors sur le lit de sa mère ainsi que le reste des Maraudeurs. Tous autour de moi, enfin, je supposais vu que je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Alors Remus, ça va mieux ? Plus aussi malade ?, s'amusa Bonnie.

Je sus qu'elle lui dédia un clin d'œil, car je la connaissais que trop bien.

- Oui, je suis au mieux de ma forme maintenant, répondit Remus.

Je frissonnais. Sa voix n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, il s'était assis très proche. Beaucoup trop proche.

- C'est bien ça !, s'exclama Bonnie.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dort à cette heure-ci ?, demanda James.

- Parce qu'elle est fatiguée, je suppose.

- T'es sûre ?, répliqua Sirius.

- Bah oui, je suis sûre, maugréa sa petite-amie.

- Alors, ce n'est pas parce que..., continua le brun.

- Sirius, tais-toi !, rétorqua-t-elle rapidement.

Qu'allait-il dire ? J'étais curieuse et, à la fois, effrayée. Je savais qu'il allait balancer la mort de mon frère, Bonnie lui avait sûrement dit.

- Mais non Siri, continue ta phrase !, s'exclama James.

Non, ne dit rien. J'étais tentée d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Non, répliqua sèchement Bonnie.

- Qu'a-t-elle de si secret ?, questionna Peter.

Étrangement, Remus ne formulait aucune question.

- Eh bien, elle est triste parce que son frère s'est suicidé, balança d'une traite Sirius.

Une douleur fulgurante m'atteignit de plein fouet. C'était quelque chose de l'entendre dire de cette façon, personne ne me l'avait jamais dit comme ça. Je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux. L'image me revint à la mémoire et j'étouffai un sanglot qui sonna comme un grognement presque imperceptible. J'aurais voulu me lever pour partir en courant, le plus vite possible, mais je ne voulais pas non plus affronter les regards de James, Peter et Remus. Surtout de ce dernier.

- SIRIUS, cria Bonnie en colère.

J'entendis Sirius se lever et sortir de la chambre suivi aussitôt de ma meilleure amie. Elle allait le massacrer. Personne ne pouvait me blesser, selon elle. C'était vrai que pour Sirius, je dormais, mais Bonnie, elle, elle savait que je faisais semblant.

- Je vais aller sauver mon stupide de meilleur ami, déclara James vite suivi de Peter.

Remus

Je restai interdit. Son frère s'était suicidé ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un frère. Un sentiment horriblement douloureux me noua la gorge. Je regardai le corps tendu de Christina sous les couvertures. Son souffle semblait erratique.

Pourtant, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse, mais ce n'était qu'une image. Et par Merlin pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'efforçait autant pour me faire tomber dans ces filets quand elle n'allait pas bien ? Voulait-elle l'oublier en s'intéressant à quelqu'un d'autre ? Peu importe, ce qui lui arrivait était abominable. Même si je la détestais pour éveiller toutes les parcelles de mon corps que je tentais d'assouvir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion et, puis, elle semblait si fragile. Un élan d'affection me prit et je mis ma main sur son épaule. Je commençai alors à tracer des cercles sur sa clavicule. Elle se raidit.

Christina

Je me raidis sous son contact. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout un coup ? Normalement, c'était moi qui faisais le premier pas. À moins qu'il eut pitié de moi à l'annonce de ce qui était arrivé à mon frère.

À vrai dire, ça ne me déplaisait pas qu'il me flatte. J'appréciai le geste, mais j'avais la terrible impression qu'il savait que j'étais réveillée. Cette impression se confirma à la minute où je sentis son souffle au creux de mon oreille.

- Pas parce que je te démontre de l'affection que je cèderais...

Le son grave de sa voix me fit frissonner de la tête au pied.

- Au contraire même, je ne suis qu'un divertissement pour toi.

La culpabilité aurait dû me ronger, mais la vérité était que j'adorais qu'il m'accorde autant d'attention.

- Et je sais que tu es réveillée alors cesse de faire semblant, termina-t-il victorieux.

Il partit avant que je ne lui rétorque une réplique acerbe. En ce moment, j'avais envie de lui arracher la tête, littéralement. Quel imbécile ! Je détestais me sentir inférieur aux autres et ce depuis toujours. J'allais gagnée mon cher Remus !

Quand les Maraudeurs furent partis, Bonnie me raconta la gifle qu'elle accorda à son copain. Elle lui avait ensuite pardonné quand il promit d'être aux petits soins pour elle pour le restant de leur relation ce qui me fit éclater de rire. La seule fois de la journée qu'on entendit mon timbre cristallin.

Je rentrai chez moi peu après avoir mangé. Mes parents m'accueillirent sans dire un mot ce qui ne m'étonnait guère. Je montais ensuite dans ma chambre pour me préparer. L'atmosphère m'étouffait, m'enserrait la poitrine comme de lianes.

Je peignai mes longs cheveux noirs et je pleurais. Aujourd'hui, mon frère aurait fêté ses dix-huit ans et on allait le voir au cimetière. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir misérablement mal. C'était le premier anniversaire qu'on ne fêtait pas avec lui.

Je reniflai, une douleur immense m'atteignait au niveau de la poitrine quand on monta dans la voiture. Mes parents ne parlaient pas et, moi, je restai muette. J'avais l'impression que si je parlais, je ne pourrais plus me redresser pour affronter le restant de cette journée.

Au cimetière, je déposai les fleurs blanches qu'on lui avait achetées. Ma mère sortit son mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux et mon père pleurait en silence se cachant légèrement le visage pour que nous ne le voyions pas. Une lame me serra la gorge, m'étranglant presque sous la souffrance. Je me mis à genoux et je touchai la terre froide et humide sous ma main. Une larme s'échappa, puis deux et trois, s'ajoutant ainsi à mon visage ravagé par la tristesse.

_Alessandro si tu m'écoutes, là-bas dans le ciel, je voudrais te dire à quel point je suis désolée. Désolée pour n'avoir pas vu la détresse dans tes yeux, la demande muette d'une personne malade... J'aurais voulu que la dépression ne t'atteigne pas, j'aurais voulu tellement de chose et dans le fond qu'une seule: que tu sois avec moi en ce moment. _

_Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? En même temps, c'était égoïste comme pensée. Personne ne méritait ce que je vivais._

_Aujourd'hui, grand frère, t'aurais eu dix-huit. Je t'aurais fait un gâteau au chocolat, on t'aurait donné les jeux vidéo que tu voulais et que tu économisais tant pour les avoir. Il y aurait eu aussi la fille avec tu sortais, Becky, et tes meilleurs potes. Papa t'aurait embrassé et tu t'aurais plains de sa façon brutale de te démontrer son affection. Maman t'aurait considéré comme un roi et aurait été au petit soin avec toi. On se serait disputé pour des broutilles et, puis, réconcilié par la suite. Et même si je ne te disais pas que je t'aimais, tu le savais. T'aurais eu dix-huit ans et la vie devant toi..._

Je pleurais à chaude larmes maintenant, ma mère mit une main sur mon épaule et je la serrai dans mes bras. Fort, très fort. La vie était si précieuse.

* * *

><p>Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera moins triste (et plus long) :) J'espère que vous avez aimé !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà !

Merci à AliceDansLaLune, Yasmine HP

Lilibeth et Lollie Lovegood ! (L)

Je vous adore

et

_Joyeux Noël !_

(Pour ceux qui fêtent :)

* * *

><p><strong>Plage<strong>

_- Girls just wanna have fun - _

De retour chez moi, je partis rapidement me refugier dans ma chambre voulant à tout prix déverser mes larmes en silence. Mes parents me remarquèrent à peine, trop triste pour m'accorder le moindre regard. Je passai devant la chambre qu'occupait mon frère avant de partir et, comme à chaque fois, j'évitais de poser mes yeux sur la porte fermer à clé. On avait tous peur d'y pénétrer, de voir le lieu où il avait décidé de le faire.

Je fermai les yeux enfouissant les souvenirs au plus profond de ma tête et tentai par tous les moyens de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, je restai dans mon lit toute la journée. Ma mère vint me voir une fois pour balayer ma chambre et épousseter les meubles. Je n'avais plus envie de rien faire et le seul moment où je sortis réellement de mon lit fut quand je m'installai sur le divan pour écouter la télévision. Peu après mon père vint me dire que ma mère avait besoin d'aide dans la cuisine. Je traînai alors mes pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour la rejoindre. Elle m'indiqua de préparer la salade ce que je fis sans protester. On passa à table où il y avait quatre chaises. Je servis et, quand je m'assis en face de la chaise vide, je réalisai à quel point j'avais faim. On mangea donc en silence pendant un court instant. Ensuite, mes parents parlèrent de l'économie ainsi que de la politique. Moldue parce que pour les nouvelles venant du monde sorcier c'était tout autre chose. Avec un imbécile qui se prend pour le roi de l'univers, on ne savait plus quoi faire et, en parler, il ne fallait surtout pas. De plus, je me culpabilisai de ne pas raconter à mes parents ce qui arrivaient dans mon monde, j'avais trop peur qu'ils m'interdisent d'aller à Poudlard par la suite.

Les jours qui suivirent furent presque pareil. Je reçu la visite de Bonnie qui essayait de me faire rire par tous les moyens, mais rien ne réussissait. Je n'étais d'humeur à rien à part pour ressasser mes vieux souvenirs douloureux et nous savions toutes les deux que c'était mal. C'était donc pour cette raison que j'eus la visite de Sirius.

- Allez le gros, fait la rire, disait Bonnie qui l'avait accompagné.

- Comment ça le gros ? Je ne suis vraiment pas gros, s'offusqua Sirius.

- Voyons chéri c'était une blague !

Ils se mirent à se disputer comme des enfants et je mis mon oreiller sur la tête en étouffant un cri de malheur. Plus tard, avant de partir, Sirius rajouta la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas :

- En passant ma vieille, tu es affreuse en pyjama. Il faudrait que tu retrouves ta sexytude d'avant, celle qui faisait craquer Rem'.

J'hoquetai et Bonnie en fit de même. Moi parce que je réalisai que Remus avait parlé de moi à ses amis et qu'il craquait réellement. Si Sirius l'avait remarqué, eh bien c'était alors évident. Bonnie parce que son petit ami avait eu le culot de me dire ça. La dispute qui s'ensuivit se déroula durant le trajet qui les menait hors de chez moi. J'étais bien contente de ne plus les entendre.

Le jour d'après, j'allais un peu mieux et quand Bonnie m'appela pour me demander si je voulais aller à la plage avec eux, c'était avec joie que j'acceptai. Quand je fus prête, Bonnie et compagnie vinrent me chercher en voiture. Ce détail m'étonna. Depuis quand l'un d'eux savait conduire ? J'eus alors la surprise de découvrir que ma meilleure amie avait passé son permis il y a quelques jours et que sa mère avait jeté un sortilège de confusion au moldu pour le faire croire qu'elle avait passé son permis avec succès.

- Est-ce que c'est sécuritaire ?, soufflai-je à Bonnie quelque peu soucieuse.

Je me penchai et elle me chuchota à l'oreille :

- T'inquiètes, je gère.

Je secouai la tête et montai quand même dans la voiture légèrement anxieuse. Bonnie était peut-être ma meilleure amie, elle pouvait toujours nous causer un accident mortel. Sirius était à l'avant avec elle et je me retrouvai coincée entre Remus et Peter. Le seul bémol était que James n'avait pas de place pour s'asseoir. Les garçons occupaient énormément d'espace.

- Ah oui, j'avais pensé que peut-être 'Tina pouvait s'asseoir sur toi Remus, déclara Bonnie avec un énorme sourire.

Remus grinça des dents tandis que je m'assis sur lui en souriant. Bonnie me facilitait grandement la tâche. Je pris mon air le plus naturel et m'assis confortablement sur ses cuisses fermes. Je le sentais tendu.

Pendant le trajet, Sirius ne cessait de toucher à tout jouant ainsi avec le volume de la musique et en changeant les postes de radio. Bonnie lui tapait sur les mains à chaque fois. Peter, lui, ronflait la tête sur l'épaule de ce malheureux James qui était vert de nausée, les voyages en voiture ne devaient pas être son point fort. J'écrivais des cercles sur le genou de Remus qui semblait étrangement plus à l'aise.

Le voyage qui dura une demi-heure se passa beaucoup mieux de ce que je redoutais. À part, peut-être, les légers excès de vitesse de Bonnie pour plaire à son petit ami ce qui faisait hurler James de ralentir.

Une fois à la plage et les effets installés, Bonnie et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires pour nous changer.

- T'as pris lequel ?, me demanda-t-elle dans la cabine d'à côté.

Elle parlait des maillots.

- Celui avec une fleur sur le côté, répondis-je.

- Ah, j'ai pris celui qui est noir. Sirius aime celui-là, rajouta-t-elle.

Je souris. C'était étrange d'entendre Bonnie dire qu'elle portait quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre aimait. Elle avait l'habitude d'écouter que sa tête et ne faire plaisir qu'à elle. Leur relation était sûrement plus sérieuse qu'elle laissait paraître.

De retour à la plage, je remarquai que Remus était le seul qui n'avait pas enfilé son costume de bain. Je fus déçue, j'aurais voulu voir ce qu'il y avait en-dessous de son t-shirt. James semblait avoir rétablit toutes ses capacités et il jouait avec Peter au frisbee. Sirius était assis sur le sable qui d'ailleurs me brûlait les pieds.

- On va se baigner?, s'exclama-t-il à notre arriver.

- Oui !

Je leur fis non de la tête et me couchai sur la serviette pour parfaire mon bronzage. Ils partirent en courant vers l'eau qui me semblait froide, mais à la fois tentante. Remus lisait un livre à quelques mètres de moi et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Ses sourcils froncés m'indiquèrent son degré de concentration. En effet, il semblait plonger dans son bouquin. Je m'approchai alors tranquillement et mis ensuite mes mains sur ses épaules. Il sursauta et, quand il se retourna, ses yeux rencontrèrent les mien. Un éclat brilla dans ses yeux mielleux et je souris.

- Que veux-tu ?, dit-il en essayant de paraître agacé.

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas être ravi de me voir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas te baigner ?

J'évitai ainsi sa question par une beaucoup plus majeure.

- Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout, répondit-il avec une voix entrecoupée.

Je dénotai une certaine tristesse dans ses traits. Je touchai ses cheveux doux et appliquai mes lèvres sur sa nuque. Il frissonna et se leva avec empressement.

- Je vais aller voir mes copains, s'excusa-t-il presque honteux.

Je le trouvai plutôt étrange aujourd'hui. J'allai me baigner ensuite avec les deux tourtereaux.

- Non, Sirius ! Arrête, gémit Bonnie.

Il lui lança de l'eau et elle se protégea avec ses bras. Je m'immergeai jusqu'à la taille et je pris froid. Je grelotai et me demandai si c'était une bonne idée d'aller sous l'eau. C'était à ce moment que Sirius complètement mouillé me vit, je criai.

- Non ! Lance-moi rien, je te l'interdis.

Disons que mon avertissement lui a passé sur la tête, il m'aspergea de la tête aux pieds. Brrr.

- Va arroser Bonnie, lui suppliai-je pendant qu'il continuait.

Il partit faire ce que je lui avais dit et elle me jeta un regard noir, puis, se mit à courir vers le sable. Malheureusement pour elle, Sirius l'attrapa facilement, la prit par la taille et la plongea dans l'eau.

- Tu fais chier, se lamenta-t-elle.

- C'est parce que je t'aime.

Je les laissai seuls pour une démarque d'affection assez intime. Je pris mon courage à deux main, je n'étais pas à Griffondor pour rien, et plongeai dans l'eau froide. On se baigna jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de l'eau devienne gelée.

Plus tard, les garçons eurent la mission d'aller acheter de la nourriture pendant que les filles se réchauffaient sous le soleil ardent de l'après-midi.

- Oh mon Dieu, mate-moi ça !

Bonnie baissa ses lunettes pour regarder par-dessus la monture. Mes yeux suivirent le parcours des siens. Un sauveteur, juché sur son perchoir à quelques mètres de nous, venait de sauter avec son flotteur rouge à la main. Il atterri avec une grâce féline et s'élança vers la plage. Ses muscles tressaillaient sous sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux bruns ondulaient derrière lui. Les touristes prirent leurs appareils photos tandis que ceux qui se prélassaient au soleil se relevèrent pour admirer le spectacle. Le sauveteur nagea jusqu'à la victime que l'eau meurtrière semblait engloutir. Bonnie me prit la main et je restai le souffle coupé quand le sauveteur se releva avec dans ses bras fermes un enfant d'à peine six ans.

- Voilà je suis amoureuse. Je vais me marier à ce type, lâcha Bonnie après m'avoir tordu la main.

- Et t'en fais quoi de Sirius?, dis-je en buvant dans ma bouteille d'eau.

- Ah lui, je lui trouverais une utilité.

On éclata de rire à ce mensonge éhonté. Quelques minutes plus tard, ledit sauveteur remonta dans notre direction, tout aussi séduisant avec les cheveux mouillés, et il se rassit sur son perchoir.

- Ce qu'il est craquant, s'exclama Bonnie par la suite.

Je ne pipai mot et elle me donna un coup sur l'épaule.

- Quoi ?, maugréai-je

- De quoi, quoi. T'es célibataire et tu t'intéresses à aucun garçons. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, me demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés

- Mais rien du tout, répondis-je crispée.

- Je te connais chérie et ce rien veut tout dire.

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait alors je hochai la tête pour lui donner raison. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent finalement avec des frites et des hot-dogs.

- Enfin ! Vous avez raté de quoi, lança Bonnie à leurs arriver.

- Quoi ça ?, demanda Peter.

- Un mec ultra sexy entrain de sauver un petit garçon. Un vrai héros, déclara-t-elle.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'expression contrariée de Sirius qui j'en étais sûre allait lui prouver plus tard qu'il était un vrai héros. Je souris.

On mangea en papotant et en s'amusant. J'étais plus soulagée et plus heureuse qu'il y a quelques jours. Un poids énorme avait disparu et je ne ressentais plus cette tristesse qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je me rappelais de mon frère. Je me disais qu'il devait se distraire à me regarder de là haut et je savais qu'il me protégeait des yeux.

- Tu me passes l'eau ?

La demanda provint de Remus et je lui souris de manière aguichante. Je lui passai la bouteille qu'il désirait. Il était assis en face de moi et je sentais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu se retrouver devant moi. En mangeant mon hot-dog, un peu de ketchup tomba sur mon décolleté. Je m'essuyai avec mon doigt et le portai ensuite à ma bouche alléchant ainsi mes papilles gustatives. Je remarquai qu'il me dévorait du regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en réjouir franchement.

Remus

Je me forçai à détourner mes yeux de son corps aussi désirant soit-il. Elle allait finir par me rendre fou. Je bus un gorgée d'eau qui j'espérai allait me rendre la raison. Si j'avais pu, je me serais frappé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que depuis toutes ces années à avoir peu de considération pour la gente féminine, cette peste gâchait complètement tout. Peut-être qu'à trop refouler ce désir, j'allais me consumer littéralement, mais je ne voulais pas lui rendre justice. Certainement pas.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà comme promis: un chapitre moins triste et plus long :D Une review en ce jour spécial ? ;)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Chapitre 7 fini ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Remus Lupin, tenace ? Bien sûr que non :p Christina est trop entêté ! (mais on aime ça ;)

Un grand merci à Marianne, Lollie Lovegood, Yasmine HP,

AliceDansLaLune et capulisa !

Pour répondre à **capulisa**: Merci vraiment beaucoup. Ton commentaire me va droit au coeur. Tu t'es très bien rattrapée en me disant juste ça :D

Mille Mercis et Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Découverte<strong>

_- Don't find someone else -_

Je le regardai manger avec appétit, il évitait de croiser mes yeux. Je souris intérieurement de sa position, j'étais le prédateur et lui la proie. L'envie de l'embrasser me traversa furieusement l'esprit, mais je m'abstins. Plus pour les autres que pour Remus.

- Remus ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers la voix. C'était une fille qui avait parlé. Elle était grande et svelte, une cascade de boucles brunes tombait sur ses frêles épaules.

- Mathilde ?, s'étonna Remus.

Elle hocha la tête. L'un comme l'autre semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Remus s'essuya la bouche et Mathilde, sans saluer quiconque, s'assit à côté de lui.

- Mon Dieu que tu as changé, dit-elle.

- Toi aussi, mais tu es toujours aussi belle, complimenta cet idiot de griffon.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Remus ne m'avait jamais offert un tel compliment à mon égard. Jamais. Ils continuèrent à s'extasier devant la vue de chacun. Je les écoutais que d'une oreille, trop concentrer à ne pas défigurer la jolie tronche, selon Remus, de cette garce. Non, mais de quel droit avait-elle de venir installer ses fesses à côté de mon Remus ? Bonnie me fit un coup de coude et son regard me disait clairement de ne pas m'énerver. Comme si je l'étais ! James et Peter, franchement amusé, partirent se baigner voulant peut-être laisser les deux écervelés à leur conversation plutôt personnelle. Sirius fit de même suivi par Bonnie qui hésitait à me laisser seule.

- Alors à quel école es-tu rendu ?, questionna la garce en battant des cils.

À cette question, Remus parut vouloir éviter le sujet. Ah, une moldue ! Je décidai alors de l'aider un peu même si le laisser se dépêtrer tout seul aurait été divertissant. Je toussai légèrement.

- Je suis Christina, me déclarai-je.

Remus et ladite Mathilde me regardèrent comme s'ils venaient de remarquer ma présence. Il me remercia silencieusement.

- Bonjour, tu es la petit amie à Remus ?, demanda doucement Mathilde.

- Oui, affirmai-je immédiatement pour qu'elle laisse ses pattes hors de mon Remus.

- Non, répondit-t-il en même temps.

La confusion envahit les traits de Mathilde.

- Vous sortez ensemble alors ?

- Non !

- Ah Remus, arrête s'il-te-plait ! On s'est embrassé l'autre jour, tu ne te rappelles pas ?, m'écriai-je en battant des cils.

Ce n'était pas faux. J'étais vraiment la plus garce de toutes, mais je savais obtenir ce que je voulais. Remus semblait sur le point de m'arracher la tête pendant que je m'amusai drôlement de la situation où je venais de l'enfoncer.

- Ah d'accord..., fit-elle déçue.

Elle me croyait, je rigolai.

- Mathilde ne l'écoute pas. Elle est folle et elle hallucine que je sors avec elle, lança Remus sèchement en me jetant un regard noir.

Je reçus cette information de plein fouet. Je me levai, blessée et rageuse.

- Connard, lâchai-je malgré moi.

- Salope, murmura-t-il en se levant.

On se fusilla des yeux, la tension monta d'un cran et Mathilde se fit toute petite. Je partis voulant à tout prix éviter de m'énerver contre lui. La prochaine fois, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. On ne me traite jamais de salope !

Je m'assis ensuite sur le sable, tentant de me calmer par tous les moyens. Ce fut à ce moment que je m'aperçus que le bouquin de Remus était planté dans le sable. Je le pris, l'époussetai et lus le titre du livre: "Loups-garous, bêtes et autres démons." Je fus surprise. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il était du genre à lire ce type de livre. Il semblait plus attiré vers les écrits philosophiques et pleins de sagesse. Il fallait croire que je me trompais grandement sur son compte. J'ouvris donc le livre à la page où était rendue Remus et parcourus des yeux les phrases à l'encre noir. Une d'elles attira mon attention, car elle était écrite en italique.

_Le loup-garou se trouve partout, il peut être votre voisin, votre père, votre mère, votre frère, votre sœur, votre ami et même votre amoureux._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Je feuilletai les autres pages. Vampires, trolls, loups-garous, elfes noirs et bêtes peuplaient ce monde, disait-on. Pourquoi lisait-il ces choses effroyables ? Je trouvai des phrases, des paragraphes que Remus avait soulignés d'un marqueur jaune.

_Les loups-garous se transforment une fois par mois à chaque pleine lune._

_Leurs yeux deviennent dorés à l'approche de leur transformation._

_Ils tombent souvent malade, deviennent agressifs, vulnérables, irritables presque sauvages quelques jours avant la pleine lune._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lança sèchement Remus derrière moi.

Je sursautai et portai une main à mon cœur. Je ressentis une légère anxiété m'envahir comme s'il m'avait pris entrain de commettre un acte répréhensible. Ce n'était qu'un bouquin, non ?

- Je lisais, avouai-je.

Je me levai et nous nous défiâmes du regard. Son insulte avait complètement disparu de mon esprit.

- C'est mon livre, renchérit-il comme s'il me reprochait de l'avoir pris.

Il me l'arracha des mains et il parut réellement contrarié. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit aussi égoïste avec ses effets personnels.

- Tu ne trouves pas que t'exagères, bougonnai-je.

- Il est à moi. Tu n'as pas à toucher à ce qui me revient de droit, rétorqua-t-il en évitant de me regarder.

- Ce n'est qu'un livre pour l'amour de Dieu !

Respire Christina, respire. Je me trouvai bien énervée aujourd'hui. J'étais supposée le séduire et non de lui crier dessus, mais il me m'était hors de moi. Je ne faisais rien de mal, c'était lui qui allait fourrager son nez dans le décolleté d'une autre.

- Ouais et tu n'avais pas non plus le droit de faire croire à mon amie d'enfance qu'on sortait ensemble, répliqua-t-il.

Amie d'enfance ? Bien sûr ! Et puis où était le problème de lui faire croire qu'on sortait ensemble ? Il n'allait quand même pas la revoir ?

- J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, figures-toi, et ce n'est pas un mec dans ton genre qui va m'en empêcher, ripostai-je aussitôt.

Il se croyait qui ? Mon père. Je me retournai et me dirigeai d'un pas furieux vers la plage espérant qu'elle m'apaise. Ce n'était sans compter sur Remus qui me suivait à la trace peut-être pour continuer notre petite guéguerre. Une fois l'eau à la hauteur de ma poitrine, je me retournai et remarquai avec étonnement que Remus avait pénétrer dans l'eau tout habillé. Il profita de ma surprise pour m'adresser un regard peu amène et me demander :

- Qu'as-tu lu dans mon livre ?

Et voilà qu'il reprenait l'affaire du livre.

- Rien d'important, d'accord ? Maintenant, pourrais-tu me lâcher avec ça, marmonnai-je.

Il était furibond par ma réponse, mais ne dit absolument rien.

- Tu vas revoir cette Mathilde ?, repris-je en croisant mes bras et en le toisant durement.

Il eut un rire forcé.

- J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux et ce n'est pas une fille dans ton genre qui va m'en empêcher, dit-il reprenant mes mots.

Au lieu de lui crier à quel point il était absurde, je changeai de tactique revenant à celle d'avant. Mettant mes chances sur la séduction, je m'approchai de son cops efflanqué et frissonnant par la froideur de l'eau et entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise. Il m'arrêta en portant sa main sur mon poignet.

- Ne me touches pas, susurra-t-il.

Cela ressembla à une menace et je ressentis immédiatement l'envie de faire le contraire. Je pris ma main libre et me remis à déboutonner. Il m'arrêta encore une fois, plus délicatement cette fois-ci. J'étais maintenant sous son emprise et je ne sus pour quelle raison, mais ça m'excitait au point que j'en avais la chair de poule. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné ce qu'il fit par la suite, il m'immergea avec lui dans les profondeurs des eaux. Effarée, je me débattis les yeux fermés, mais il colla son corps au mien et une chaleur m'incendia de la tête aux pieds. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux et rencontrai le ton doré des siens. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose de lui, mais je sentis très bien ses mains se faufiler dans mes longs cheveux. Il approcha ma tête de la sienne et écrasa ses lèvres froides et mouillées pour un baiser langoureux. J'en tremblai de plaisir. Je sentais qu'il mettait toute sa passion et sa colère dans ce baiser. Je m'accrochais à lui, enroulant mes jambes autour des ses hanches, pour qu'il ne parte pas, pour le sentir plus près de moi à chaque fois. Retenir son souffle pendant qu'on embrassait sous l'eau était un sport exténuant. Mes poumons allaient exploser par manque d'air, mais les frissons que Remus me donnait valaient tous les efforts du monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se détacha de moi et partit respirer. Quand je remontai à la surface, il se trouvait déjà à plusieurs mètres de moi. Ses épaules légèrement courbées donnèrent l'impression d'une tristesse profonde et, quand il passa une main dans ses cheveux imbibés de gouttes d'eau cristalline, toute trace de peine disparut. Cet homme était un vrai mystère. Ma respiration irrégulière m'empêcha de le suivre. Au lieu, je restai dans l'eau pataugeant un peu et essayant de rassembler mes pensées. Il avait presque céder, mais il était trop tenace pour que je l'ai entièrement. Il avait juste fallu le mettre en colère pour obtenir un résultat aussi fructueux. Je souris à ce raisonnement, il fallait donc que je trouve un stratagème pour le mettre hors de lui et le séduire par la suite. Je savais comment y arriver.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était la réaction exagérer qu'il avait eu en me voyant lire son livre. Il n'y avait cependant rien de mal. Si ça aurait été Bonnie ou Sirius ou n'importe qui, il ou elle m'en aurait parlé et on aurait discuté sur le sujet du livre. Une information plutôt curieuse m'atteignit de plein fouet. Et si tout cela avait justement rapport avec le sujet du livre? Avec les bêtes, loups-garous, vampires et autres monstres. Et, puis, pourquoi avait-il seulement souligné des renseignements sur les loups-garous ? Remus Lupin était-il un chasseur de loup-garou ? Je m'esclaffais à cette idée. Ou était-il lui-même un loup-garou ?

* * *

><p>Voili Voilou, si vous avez aimé vous savez ce que vous devez faire ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Allô la compagnie ! :)

Alors, juste préciser qu'au début j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait que 7-8 chapitres. Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis.

Eh oui tout ça grâce à vous et parce que je suis bien inspirée aussi :p

Merci infiniment à capulisa, Marianne, Yasmine HP et Isbm.

Vos encouragements me font toujours autant sauter de joie ;)

Pour répondre à **Marianne**: Merci, merci ! Oui, tu peux la poster sur Hpfanfiction tant que tu mettes que c'est de moi et tout et tout. Je voulais juste savoir c'est quoi ton pseudo là-bas et aussi, j'ai vu que vous pouviez mettre des images, est-ce que tu peux en mettre une pour moi ? (tu choisis laquelle ;D )

Ah oui, j'oubliai presque. **Un peu de pub**:

**Il existe une Carte de Localisation des membres. **

C'est un site où vous pouvez savoir quels sont les auteurs et lecteurs francophones qui habitent proche de chez vous. C'est vraiment très amusant. Si vous voulez vous inscrire, j'ai le lien dans mes favourites stories et ça s'appelle **Exprimez-vous !** de **Locaffnet**.

Si vous êtes déjà inscrite ne tenez pas compte de ça. Sinon, je vous invite à essayer. Ça peut vous surprendre :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Dispute<strong>

_- I will never let you go -_

Je portai ma tasse de thé à mes lèvres et bus une gorgée qui me brûla la gorge. Cela m'apaisa. J'adorais cette sensation, celle de s'enflammer de l'intérieur et, boire de cette boisson, m'avait toujours réconforté d'une certaine manière.

Depuis que je doutais de la lycanthropie de Remus, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je me trompais sûrement sur son compte. Sa réaction exagérée ne démontrait pas l'hypothèse qu'il soit un loup-garou et pour m'en assurer, j'étais allée chez Fleury et Bott pour me procurer un livre et m'informer un peu plus sur ces créatures dangereuses. Je n'avais pas appris grand-chose. La plupart des auteurs dépréciaient les loups-garous et les dépeignaient donc comme des monstres sanguinaires sortis tout droit de l'enfer. D'autres les décrivaient seulement pendant leurs transformations qui d'ailleurs semblaient atrocement douloureuses. Ce n'était donc, en aucun cas, des descriptions flatteuses et j'avais décidé d'attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour observer si certains phénomènes ou attitudes étrangères apparaissaient sur Remus. Pourtant, ça me semblait fortement impossible qu'il le soit. Il paraissait si inoffensif, mais s'il en était vraiment un? J'eus un frisson. S'il y avait une minime chance, je pense bien que j'aurais peur. Les loups-garous ne couraient pas les rues et ils pouvaient devenir des vrais meurtriers en présence d'humains, ça ficherait la frousse à n'importe qui. Si Remus l'était, alors il était certainement dangereux. Bizarrement, à cette pensée, ça le rendait que plus intéressant et inatteignable et, seul Merlin savait à quel point j'adorais le danger.

- Christina ! Viens ici.

Mon père coupa cours à mes pensées. Son ton de voix ne me disait rien qui vaille. Il avait l'habitude d'être autoritaire, mais pas aussi tranchant. Je me levai à contrecœur et me rendit dans la cuisine en me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire. Je retrouvai mes parents assis autour de la table. Mon père me regardait sévèrement tandis que ma mère se trémoussait légèrement sur sa chaise. Une scène normale tout compte fait, sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer : ils semblaient tous les deux mal à l'aise.

- Oui ?, m'enquis-je.

- On voulait te parler, commença mon père.

L'atmosphère sembla étouffer la pièce d'un seul coup.

- De quoi ?, demandais-je même si j'aurais préféré aller me terrer dans ma chambre.

- On a décidé, ta mère et moi,...

Ma mère fut sur le point d'intervenir, mais mon père la fit taire d'un mouvement de main. Indubitablement, elle n'avait rien décidé du tout.

- ...que tu n'iras plus à Poudlard, finit-il.

- Quoi?, m'écriai-je abasourdie.

Je ne pus en croire mes oreilles. M'avait-il réellement sorti cette stupidité ?

- C'est pour ton bien. Il ne t'arrivera rien si tu restes ici, s'expliqua-t-il le visage grave.

Je sentis la colère bouillonner dans mes veines.

- Non, il ne m'arriverait absolument rien vu que je vais rester enfermer ici, dis-je avec sarcasme.

- On préfère te garder à l'œil alors tu resteras que ça te plaise ou non, répliqua-t-il d'une voix ferme et dure.

- Et, moi, j'irais que ça vous plaise ou non, cinglais-je aussi mordante que lui.

- Ne sois pas insolente avec moi. Tu restes.

Ils me faisaient une blague, n'est-ce pas ? On ne pouvait pas être plus absurde.

- Et mes études ? Vous avez pensé à ça?, demandai-je furieusement.

- Tu auras des cours à la maison. Tes professeurs peuvent très bien te les envoyer.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas pareil chez les sorciers. On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école tant qu'on n'est pas majeur, ripostai-je les bras croisés.

Nous nous toisâmes du regard. Aucun de nous n'allait flancher, j'en aurais parié.

- Alors tu ne feras plus de magie, lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Cette réponse fit éclater la colère que je retenais depuis le début de cet affrontement.

- Vous ne m'empêcherez jamais de faire de la magie. Jamais. Vous m'entendez? J'irais à Poudlard même si vous me l'interdisez.

- Saches jeune fille qu'on fait cela pour ton bien, riposta mon père d'un ton impérieux.

- Vous ne savez même pas ce qui est bien pour moi. Depuis qu'il est parti, vous ne voulez qu'une chose. C'est de m'enfermer dans cette maison comme dans une cage pour épier mes moindres faits et gestes, mais vous savez quoi ? Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne comme vous l'avez fait avec lui !

J'avais hurlé les derniers mots ce qui arracha un sanglot à ma mère. La rage monta aux yeux de mon père et je sus que j'avais dépassé les bornes.

- Tu vas rester ici, m'as-tu bien compris ? Ton insolence te coûteras chère, s'écria-t-il la colère déformant ses traits.

J'émis un petit rire hystérique.

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi.

Sur cette réplique, je partis m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre. S'ils croyaient que j'allais jouer la petite fille obéissante, ils se trompaient clairement sur mon compte. Et pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir le coup d'Alessandro que j'allais faire de même. Ne voyaient-ils donc jamais rien ?

Avec des gestes brusques, je remplis ma valise sans trop me soucier de ce que je mettais dedans. J'essuyai rageusement mes larmes de colère. Je fuguais encore une fois, mais qu'aurais-je dû faire sinon ? Personne n'allait m'interdire de retourner dans ma vraie maison. Personne, et j'allais commencer par sortir de cet enfer.

Remus

- Viens te baigner Rem' ?

Je tournai la tête vers Peter.

- Non, ça va. J'aime mieux rester ici, répondis-je plissant mes yeux pour mieux le regarder.

Je m'ajustai sur la chaise et observai mes amis s'amuser joyeusement dans la piscine de Bonnie. Assise à côté de moi, celle-ci léchait sa cuillère remplie de crème glacée à la fraise tout en admirant son cher Sirius.

- Le ballon, le ballon !, gueula James en direction de Peter.

Le ballon avec lequel ils jouaient tomba hors de la piscine et rebondit sur le gazon plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter.

- Quelqu'un peut aller le chercher ?, demanda Sirius plutôt pressé de retourner à son jeu.

Bonnie décroisa ses longues jambes bronzées, se leva et ramassa le ballon. James le prit, mais Sirius et Peter lui sautèrent aussitôt dessus pour le saisir. Je souris, mes amis pouvaient être très gamins quand ils le voulaient. Bonnie revient s'asseoir et elle me sourit gentiment. On se parlait peu n'ayant en commun que Sirius. Christina ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'en avais parlé à personne de ce qu'elle essayait de me faire et que j'avais finalement fini par faire. Je fermai les yeux au souvenir de notre baiser. J'en avais encore des frissonnements de plaisir tout le long de mon corps. Pourtant, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans son petit jeu. Elle allait devenir encore plus aguichante et ça avait le don de me troubler énormément. Qu'allais-je faire ? Elle s'amusait, j'étais son jouet. Je ne pouvais décidément pas la laisser gagner, je me détesterai. Sauf que je me détestais déjà d'avoir flanché aussi vite et moi qui disait que je n'allais jamais au grand jamais lui cédé. À croire que le loup en moi dominait l'homme que j'étais. Ça faisait mal à l'orgueil d'un coup.

Christina

Je descendis du magicobus et me dirigeais à grands pas vers la maison de ma meilleure amie. Ce chemin, je le connaissais par cœur pour l'avoir marché à des innombrables reprises. Mes yeux rougis me picotèrent et je frottai ardemment dessus. Je n'aimais pas pleurer et, ces temps-ci, j'avais toujours l'impression que je ne faisais que ça. Je respirais et tentai de ne penser à rien. Peine perdue. L'image de Remus me remplit l'esprit très rapidement. J'essayai de le chasser de ma tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à lui.

Je cognai à la porte plusieurs fois, mais personne ne répondit. Je supposai alors qu'elle était soit dans la cours soit partie avec Sirius faire une ballade romantique. Je pouffai de rire, le romantisme ne caractérisait pas ce couple. J'ouvris la petite porte séparant l'allée et la cours arrière et priai pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un chez elle. J'entendis aussitôt les rires de Peter et James. Je m'arrêtai net, je ne voulais pas les voir, pas maintenant. Je ressemblais strictement à rien et les Maraudeurs voudraient immédiatement savoir ce que j'avais. Je me faufilai entre un arbuste et le coin de la maison en tentant télépathiquement d'informer Bonnie que j'étais là. Malheureusement, elle ne regardait pas vers moi, mais semblait concentrée à contempler son copain. Je soupirai, je devais donc me montrer. Je baissai les yeux, laissai ma valise derrière moi et marchai d'un pas assuré.

- Ah non pas encore, s'exclama trsitement Bonnie à ma vue.

Pour un peu, je l'aurais tuée. Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent pour me regarder. Merde. Je fis signe à l'idiote de s'approcher. Quand elle fut à un mètre de moi, je l'empoignai par le bras et nous nous éloignâmes le plus possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Mes parents ne veulent plus que j'aille à Poudlard, murmurai-je.

- Quoi ? Mais ils ne peuvent pas t'en empêcher !, s'écria-t-elle.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici. Ça te dérange ?

Il fallait bien que je m'assure qu'elle n'ait aucun problème à m'héberger.

- Voyons chérie, t'es toujours la bienvenue ici, dit-elle en m'offrant un sourire resplendissant.

Je la pris dans mes bras et empoignai ensuite ma valise.

- Je ne veux pas que les Maraudeurs sachent, lui avouai-je en regardant autour pour voir s'ils nous écoutaient, ils en seraient très bien capables.

- Je comprends.

Je la laissai rejoindre les garçons et partis vers l'entrée où je traînais ma valise avec toutes les forces qui me restaient. Je la déposai finalement dans la chambre de mon amie et me dirigeai tout de suite après vers la salle de bain. Le miroir me renvoyait l'image d'une fille aux yeux noirs, gonflés et rougis ainsi qu'un teint atrocement blafard. J'aspergeai mon visage d'eau froide pour tenter de me départir du désordre qui régnait dans ma vie. Je soupirai lourdement et passai une main dans mes cheveux pour les démêler. L'envie de pleurer me revint, mais je m'en empêchai ardemment.

Un cri venant de la cours me fit sursauter, je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre et aperçus Sirius qui avait attrapé Bonnie et la plongeait maintenant dans la piscine. J'esquissai un sourire accablé, ce que je les enviai... Leurs vies étaient tellement plus insouciantes que la mienne, tellement moins déchirantes. Peter qui riait aux plaisanteries de James, Sirius et Bonnie s'embrassant comme des fous et Remus. Je ne distinguais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il paraissait regarder ses amis, tout comme moi. Je le vis relever la tête et, sans que je sache comment il sut, il me regarda. Il était beau et, même si sa beauté n'était pas aussi charmeuse que celle de Sirius ou James, il avait quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ce quelque chose dont je ne pouvais pas décrypter, car elle se cachait au plus profond de son regard. On s'observa, inconscients du temps et de tout, jusqu'à qu'on réalise ce qu'on faisait.

* * *

><p>Bon, je vais essayé de poster le prochain chapitre plus tôt parce que je pense que je vous fais trop attendre entre deux. Reviews ? :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde !

Alors un grand merci à

feufollet, Lilibeth, Marianne

Capulisa, Yasmine HP et pomegranatesss.

Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos encouragements positifs !

Je n'ai pas eu trop de le temps de vous ponderez un magnifique chapitre alors

j'espère que vous allez l'aimer pareil.

**Lilibeth**: Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas avoir trop de temps ;) Merci beaucoup de me suivre, j'apprécie énormément (L).

**Marianne**: De rien, je devrais plutôt te remercier ! Au juste, je ne vois pas l'image, est-ce normal?

**Capulisa**: Héhé, les parents ne comprennent pas souvent les vrais besoins de leur enfant, mais c'est normal surtout que eux ils sont moldus. Tu verras dans quelques chapitres :D J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire tout autant. Milles mercis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Poudlard Express<strong>

_- Amour: Sentiment intense qui incite les êtres à s'unir -_

J'ouvris les rideaux et une éclatante lumière pénétra dans la pièce, soulevant les infimes particules de poussière. Je souris au spectacle s'offrant à ma vue : un ciel océanique agrémenté de nuages par-ci par-là. Cette journée s'annonçait radieuse et, encore plus, depuis qu'il ne restait que deux heures avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Septembre commençait déjà et le beau temps ne voulait pas nous quitter. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour nous déplaire.

- Je prends ma douche et tu y vas ensuite, déclara Bonnie.

J'hochai la tête, c'était notre routine depuis que j'étais venue m'installer chez elle une semaine et demie auparavant. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche et s'habillait, je devais faire le petit-déjeuner. Sa mère qui même si désertait plusieurs fois la maison ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que je restais ici et j'appréciais cela, car, chez Bonnie, il y avait une certaine liberté que je n'aurais jamais eu dans ma propre maison. Une furtive pensée diriger à mes parents me traversa l'esprit, je devais les appeler avant mon départ quoique je ne fusse enchanté par ce devoir de fille. Par contre, si je ne leurs disais pas au revoir, je me sentirais mal pendant tout le trajet me menant à mon château adoré. Je pris donc le téléphone et composai le numéro en prenant une bonne bouffée d'air qui j'espérais me donnerait le courage pour affronter ce qui allait suivre. À la deuxième sonnerie, j'entendis une respiration dans l'appareil.

- Maman?

- Querida*, souffla ma mère.

- Oui, c'est moi, affirmai-je en tripotant le coin de mon chandail dans un geste nerveux.

- Je sais.

- Je pars aujourd'hui, lui annonçai-je.

Il eut un moment de silence entrecoupé par nos respirations respectives.

- J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir t'embrasser avant, avoua-t-elle quelques secondes après.

- Moi aussi maman, moi aussi.

- Ton père ne voulait pas que tu t'en ailles, tu sais, dit-elle.

Elle prenait sa défense comme toujours. Je soupirai.

- Bien sûr que non, il voulait me laisser enfermer, ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Elle ne répondit pas preuve qu'elle savait que je n'avais pas totalement tort.

- Il ne pensait pas mal. Il souffre, admit-elle.

- Moi aussi j'ai mal, rétorquai-je la gorge nouée.

- On a tous mal.

Je fermai les yeux. Ce que je pouvais parfois être égocentrique. Ma mère et mon père souffraient autant que moi et, quelques fois, cette pensée ne me traversait jamais l'esprit. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui supportait la douleur d'une perte. Nous appartenions tous dans le même camp.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment. Pour tout, m'excusai-je.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé querida. Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai prié pour qu'il nous retourne, mais il est parti et ne reviendra jamais.

« Mais il vit dans nos cœurs », aurais-je voulu dire, mais la force me manquait.

- Maman, je dois te laisser. Tu diras à papa que je l'aime, d'accord? Je vous aime tous les deux, lançai-je.

- Nous t'aimons encore plus. Amuses-toi ma belle et ne pense qu'à toi, entendu? Tu mérites ce qui a de mieux.

Nous raccrochâmes. C'était faux, je ne méritais rien.

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent à une grande vitesse. L'atmosphère était chargée d'une tristesse cachée, l'ambiance d'un au revoir avec sa famille et d'un départ loin de sa maison. Je regardais les parents donner un dernier adieu à leurs enfants et je regrettais de ne pas avoir les miens comme dans les années précédentes. Je fermai les yeux et, dans ma tête, je vis mon père, ma mère et mon frère, comme avant. Mon père me souriait de ses yeux ridés, ma mère agitait sa petite main et mon frère m'offrait un si joli sourire. L'image était floue, mais je les sentais si proche de moi, comme s'ils étaient là. Le sifflement strident du train me réveilla de ce doux songe et j'ouvris instantanément mes paupières.

- Fait attention à toi et pas de bêtises, avertit Mme Coldin.

- Oui maman, je sais tout ça, répliqua Bonnie avec une moue contrariée.

Elle avait hâte de rentrer dans le train, tout comme moi. Mon amie embrassa sa mère, elles semblaient toutes les deux inconfortables devant cet échange qui ne leurs était certainement pas naturel. Je regardais dans une autre direction pour ne pas les gêner, puis Bonnie prit mon bras et nous nous dirigeâmes avec empressement dans le train. Nous montâmes difficilement avec ses trois valises et la mienne.

- Tu es vraiment la seule folle qui apporte trois valises, lançais-je un peu essoufflée d'avoir à porter une des siennes.

- Pff, arrête de te plaindre, rétorqua-t-elle.

Je lui donnai un petit coup sur son bras et elle me poussa avec son coude. Je faillis tomber sous le poids de nos valises, mais me retins à temps sur le mur.

- Mesdames, puis-je vous aider?, entendîmes Fabien nous demander.

Je soupirai, enfin un beau jeune homme prêt à secourir des belles donzelles. Bonnie et moi lui offrîmes les quatre valises d'un seul coup. Elle lui jeta par la suite son sac à main et il parut abasourdi par notre culot. Il fallait bien en profiter, n'est-ce pas?

- On sera dans le dernier compartiment à ta droite, lui informa-t-elle.

- Et ne prends pas trop de temps, lui avisai-je.

Fabien hoqueta de surprise, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Bonnie et moi nous nous retournâmes et partîmes vers le dernier compartiment, éclatant de rire devant notre chance.

- C'est un gentil Serdaigle, pas vrai chérie?, dis Bonnie avec un grand sourire.

- C'est sûr.

Le compartiment qu'on prenait était toujours le même depuis notre deuxième année. C'était le dernier du train et le premier où la bonne femme traînait le chariot de sucreries. Je m'étalai sur la banquette, mes pieds sur la vitre, prenant ainsi mes aises. Bonnie ouvrit la fenêtre, sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Je lui fis une moue réprobatrice.

- C'est ma dernière, promit-elle.

- J'espère bien. La cigarette ne te sied pas au teint.

- De toute façon j'allais arrêter. Ça me donne des boutons, dit-elle, plissant les yeux au rayon de soleil qui lui barrait la vue.

Je chantai alors un air qui me vint à l'esprit, Bonnie me suivant de prêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle faussa horriblement une note.

- À qui appartient cette douce voix? N'est-elle pas celle de ma bien aimé?, se moqua Sirius qui venait juste d'arriver avec le reste de sa bande.

Je souris intérieurement en voyant Remus, j'avais encore une occasion de lui démontrer qu'on ne me résistait pas longtemps. Je m'assis correctement et Peter prit la place à côté de moi. Sirius voulut embrasser sa petite amie, mais s'arrêta dans son élan quand il vit qu'elle tenait une cigarette.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?, s'exclama-t-il en fronçant le nez sous l'odeur désagréable qui s'en émanait.

- Ça s'appelle une cigarette, lui dit Bonnie.

- Et... c'est quoi?, demanda-t-il encore une fois, ne saisissant pas totalement.

J'éclatai de rire suivi de près par ma meilleure amie.

- Laisse faire, je t'expliquerai une autre fois, s'enquit-elle aussitôt qu'elle s'arrêta de rire.

Sirius haussa les épaules et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Pendant la moitié du trajet, nous discutâmes sur plusieurs thèmes, riant et plaisantant aux blagues idiotes de James et Sirius. L'autre moitié fut plus tranquille, Peter et Sirius jouaient aux échecs, Bonnie somnolait et Remus lisait un autre bouquin. Je me limais les ongles tranquillement, n'ayant vraisemblablement rien à faire.

- Il est où Cornedrue?, demanda soudainement Peter.

- Il est parti chercher Lily dans les autres compartiments, répondit Remus sans relever la tête de son livre.

- Mais ça fait une heure de ça?, s'écria Sirius, réveillant en même temps sa douce moitié qui lui lança mollement sa chaussure sur la tête pour qu'il parle moins fort.

Il esquiva l'objet et regarda ardemment Remus.

- D'accord, je vais le chercher, soupira son ami.

Remus se leva et partit trouver le Maraudeur perdu dans le train. J'attendis deux minutes et me levai à mon tour.

- Tu vas où?, me questionna Peter.

- Aux toilettes.

- Oh, est-ce que tu peux me rapporter des patacitrouilles?

- Bien sûr.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir quand je partis de mon compartiment. Où était Remus? Je marchais vers les toilettes, confiante de le croiser à un moment. Il fallait bien, il avait quand même qu'un couloir. Pourtant il n'était nulle part, je regardais à travers les vitres. Pas de Remus ni de James. Étrange. Je tirai le loquet des toilettes et une main surgit du noir agrippa durement mon bras. Je poussai un cri de surprise.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me suivre?

- Quoi? Je ne te suis même pas. J'allais aux toilettes figure-toi, répliquai-je avec empressement.

Je ne voyais pas son visage aussi clairement que je l'aurais souhaité. Je cherchais alors l'interrupteur, mais Remus bloqua ma main.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je sais très bien que tu me suis.

Que devrais-je répondre à ça?

- D'accord et si même je le faisais, que fais-tu cacher dans les toilettes? Dans le noir en plus de ça, rétorquai-je.

Je perçus une légère hésitation.

- Je t'attendais, avoua-t-il après réflexion.

- Pourquoi?

Curieusement, mon cœur battit plus vite, appréhendant peut-être sa réponse.

- Le baiser que je t'ai offert à la plage ne voulait strictement rien dire.

Je sentis une lourde pression sur ma poitrine, mais je ne me laissai pas déconcentrer pour autant. J'avais décidé de mettre mon meilleur plan en exécution.

- Bah ce n'est plus important de toute façon vu que j'ai trouvé un autre garçon pour me distraire, dis-je avec désinvolture.

Je sentis son corps se tendre et, même s'il essayait de paraître désintéressé, je savais que ce n'était qu'une image.

- C'est qui?, demanda-t-il.

- Le nouveau garçon?

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Il fallait que je trouve ce fameux garçon en vitesse.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, lui mentis-je aisément.

Un silence désagréable s'installa. Était-il fâché contre moi?

Remus

Ce fut comme si on m'étouffait la cage respiratoire, comme si je n'avais plus d'oxygène. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit aussi...aussi... je ne trouvais pas de mot pour décrire à quel point elle me donnait envie de l'étriper en même temps que je voulais l'embrasser à n'en plus finir. Et si elle se jouait encore de moi?

- Je ne te crois pas, lâchais-je.

- Eh bien, crois moi ou non, j'en ai plus qu'assez de..., commençai-t-elle.

- De quoi? De te jouer de moi? De me prendre comme distraction?, l'interrompis-je sèchement

- Non...

- Parce que moi j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me prennes comme ton stupide objet de distraction, rétorquai-je durement.

Ma respiration se fit plus saccader, l'énervement avait pris le dessus. J'aurais voulu voir la réaction de Christina, mais on était plongé dans le noir. Je sentis soudainement sa main se faufiler dans la mienne.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-elle subitement.

- Quoi?

Je n'avais pas bien compris, voulait-elle vraiment que je l'embrasse?

- Embrasse-moi, répéta-t-elle.

Non, je ne cèderais pas. Je me l'étais promis. Pourtant, la tentation était trop forte pour que je la vaincre. Pourquoi me faisait-elle autant d'effet quand je savais qu'elle ne voulait que profiter de moi? Et voilà que je déposais un léger baiser sur la commissure de sa bouche. Le goût exquis de ses lèvres me donna des frissons de la tête aux pieds. Elle poussa le baiser plus loin et je m'enivrais de son odeur. Je n'avais jamais sentis un sentiment aussi fort que celui quand je l'embrassais. Les jambes qui flageolaient, mon cœur qui ratait plusieurs battements, mes mains moites et ses frémissements. Cette passion qu'elle mettait dans un seul baiser me faisait chavirer, m'excitait, me donnait chaud, j'en devenais complètement fou... que m'arrivait-il?

Christina

Voilà, il était parti chercher James après un quart d'heure à explorer la bouche de chacun. Mon plan marchait à la perfection et je le tenais plus que jamais, mais pourquoi ça ne me réjouissait pas plus que ça? Pourquoi avais-je le terrible sentiment d'être une profiteuse de première? C'était la première fois que je me culpabilisais autant. Normalement, je me jouais des gars et j'en éprouvais un malin plaisir, mais lui c'était différent. Avec lui, tout était différent, mes émotions, mes sensations et mon envie n'étaient plus les mêmes. Je changeais littéralement et j'aurais dû me préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

><p>*Querida = Chérie<p>

C'est tout. Vous avez apprécié ? Une review serait extra. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour le monde !

Je sais que j'ai été plutôt longue pour ce chapitre, mais

j'adore vous faire attendre.

Non, en fait, je ne savais pas comment terminer le paragraphe à la fin.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Milles mercis à

feufollet, AliceDansLaLune, Marianne

Pimy, capulisa, Yasmine HP et Roselia001.

Ah et à ma chère soeur ;)

**Marianne**: Hum, je pense que j'aurais entre 12 et 15 chapitres, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Sinon, merci vraiment pour ta review ! J'adore.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Invraisemblable<strong>

_- Even if it sounds crazy darling -_

Je me promenais dans les couloirs. Mon sac à bandoulière chargé de manuels pesait ardemment sur mon épaule droite.

- Alors, alors... qui va être ta prochaine conquête? C'est quoi le secret pour tes beaux cheveux?, me questionnait une fille légèrement ronde.

Cette Serdaigle me collait à la trace depuis ma sortie de cours, elle voulait des réponses auxquelles je répondais de manière distraite. Paraîtrait qu'elle se prenne pour une journaliste...

- Le prochain sera un blond aux yeux verts. Le secret, c'est de leurs donner beaucoup d'amour, lui dis-je.

Elle griffonna mes réponses dans un bloc-notes et je remarquai qu'elle devait être qu'en quatrième année, pas plus. Ses magnifiques yeux azurs effaçaient le fait qu'elle soit un peu boulotte.

- As-tu des conseils beauté pour la gent...

- C'est quoi ton nom?, l'interrompis-je.

Elle rougit, je souris mentalement.

- Anastasia O'connell, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Alors Ana, tiens-toi droite, lui ordonnais-je pendant qu'on rentrait dans la Grande Salle.

Elle fit ce que je lui dis, brave petite. Avant de se séparer pour rejoindre nos tables respectives, je lui souris et rajoutai :

- La beauté se retrouve seulement dans les yeux d'une personne. Il n'y a aucun conseil beauté, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit de plaisir et je lui souris gentiment. En arrivant près de ma table, j'entendis la voix contrariée de Mcgonagall et celle furieuse de Bonnie. Et ça recommençai...

- Miss Coldin, vous connaissez le règlement ! La jupe doit arriver à la hauteur des genoux et non en bas des fesses, s'écria notre professeure de métamorphose.

- Mais à la hauteur des genoux c'est en bas des fesses Madame, riposta Bonnie.

La plupart des élèves écoutait leur dispute de manière peu subtile, quelques uns mêmes se dévissaient la tête pour regarder la hauteur de la jupe de Bonnie. Ils se demandaient aussi qui allait gagner cette fois-ci.

- Ne soyez pas insolente avec moi. Ce n'est pas une retenue le premier jour de classe que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas?, répliqua sévèrement Mcgonagall.

Bonnie ronchonna pour elle-même et Mcgonagall remarqua enfin ma présence.

- Et vous Miss de Silva, enlevez-moi ces horribles talons hauts, s'enquit-elle.

- Je crains Madame que dans le règlement rien ne spécifie qu'on n'y a pas droit, rétorquai-je avec un sourire malin.

Elle me fusilla du regard, mais ne rajouta rien et partit d'un pas rigide. On s'assit et Bonnie fit semblant d'étriper sa fourchette comme si c'était la prof. Quelques uns de nos camarades pouffèrent de rire tandis que je la regardais d'un air amusé.

- Laisse la fourchette tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait, me moquai-je.

- Ah et c'est toi qui dit ça. Elle ne te dit jamais rien, se plaignit-elle.

- Parce que je suis parfaite.

Elle me lança un bout de tarte et j'éclatai d'un rire franc. Je soupirais de contentement, Poudlard m'avait manqué, mes camarades et même mes professeurs quoique, dans quelques jours, je ne dirais certainement pas la même chose.

- Hey Coldin !, s'exclama Christopher Walden, un serpentard de septième année.

- Oui?

Elle se retourna, légèrement crispée. Walden prit la place à côté d'elle.

- Je voudrais bien refaire la nuit de l'année passée, tu te rappelles?

Je ricanai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et le serpent m'asséna un regard noir qui aurait pu terrifier une première année. Bonnie, trop abasourdie, ne pipa mot.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?, demanda-t-il en se pressant sur le corps devenu raide de mon amie.

- Il faudrait mieux que tu la laisses tranquille avant..., commençai-je en voyant arriver deux des Maraudeurs.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, m'interrompit-il.

Je n'insistai pas, s'il voulait se faire étriper par Sirius qu'il se fasse donc étriper. Je n'allais pas être contre.

- Pourrais-tu me faire de l'espace? Et oui je me rappelle de cette nuit où tu as passé la majorité de la soirée à me coller dessus comme une ventouse et où à la fin tu t'es endormi comme une masse sur mon pauvre bras. Ah et à la mollesse de ta capacité, répliqua sèchement Bonnie.

Walden se renfrogna, la colère brûlant dans ses prunelles d'acier. Il se leva et rajouta furieusement avant de partir :

- Mon talent venait sûrement de la médiocrité de ton aptitude au lit, asséna-t-il.

Je m'apprêtai à défendre mon amie, mais celle-ci m'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle ne semblait pas offusquer comme je l'étais.

- Si j'aurais été médiocre au lit, il ne serait pas venu me voir pour une autre nuit, chuchota-t-elle à l'approche de son amoureux.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, elle avait bien raison. Sirius s'assit et enroula ses bras autours des hanches de Bonnie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ce sale Serpentard ?, demanda-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil vers leur table.

- Rien qui ne vaut la peine de répéter mon amour, le rassura-t-elle.

Je retournai à mon petit-déjeuner quand ils se mirent à se bécoter devant moi.

Quand la cloche annonçant la fin de la journée sonna, je soupirai d'allégresse. L'Histoire de la magie était peut-être un cours qui me fascinait il était aussi très épuisant. C'était donc d'un pas léger que je me faufilai entre mes camarades pour me diriger à la tour de Griffondor. Je sentis une main sur le bas de mon dos et, en levant les yeux, j'aperçus Alec Goyette, un garçon avec lequel j'adorais flirté.

- Ma belle Christina comme ça fait longtemps !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Que deux mois mon cher Alec, souris-je.

- Pour moi, ça correspond exactement à l'éternité.

Je roulai des yeux, que des beaux mots celui-là. Il descendit sa main vers mes fesses, mais je l'empêchai immédiatement de la poser dessus.

- Dis-moi que viens-tu faire loin de ta salle commune ?, demandais-je.

- Oh, je voulais juste te déshabiller et poser mes mains sur...

- Voyons Alec, tu sais que je déteste quand tu me débites des horreurs pareilles.

Il éclata de rire et j'en fis autant. Pour la plupart des gens, on pouvait sembler assez intime, mais la vérité étant que ce jeune homme était depuis longtemps amoureux d'une fille qui je croyais n'en valait pas la peine. Avant de partir, Alec posa un bec sonore sur ma tempe et, les joues rosies, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil Remus appuyé sur le mur. Il avait les bras croisés, la tête basse et le visage sombre, il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Mon cœur pour une raison inexplicable fit un bond et je me sentis soudainement coupable. Quand je passai devant lui, je tentai tant bien que mal de ne pas m'arrêter à sa hauteur et d'oublier ses doux baisers de la veille.

- Alors c'est lui, lança-t-il dans un murmure.

Au premier coup, je ne saisis pas ce qu'il voulait dire par-là, mais je me rappelai ensuite de ce que je lui avais dit dans le train à propos du nouveau garçon.

- Non, dis-je malgré moi.

Je ne pouvais décidément pas rajouter une couche sur ce mensonge. S'il me fallait un autre garçon, je n'allais certainement pas choisir Alec. Ça serait mal d'engager mon ami dans une affaire qui me concernait. Remus ne rajouta rien et je pris parti qu'il n'allait pas continuer la conversation, mais à ma grande surprise, il prit la parole.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu m'embrasser hier?, demanda-t-il.

Et si je lui disais que je ne le savais pas? Ou que le seul fait de me tenir près de lui me donnait envie de l'embrasser furieusement? Était-ce une bonne réponse?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?, rétorquai-je en évitant de regarder dans ses iris de peur de voir à quel point il paraissait accablé.

Il rit sans émotion. Nous restâmes dans le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, tout ce que je voulais c'était le serrer dans mes bras très fort. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'avais besoin de son corps près du mien, mais je ne fis rien de tout cela. Au lieu, je le laissai planter là, sans me retourner.

En montant les escaliers vers mon dortoir, j'entendis des rires aigus à travers la porte. Au son, je devinai que Bonnie devait être avec Sirius. Je m'assis donc sur une marche, je ne voulais pas me sentir comme une intruse dans leur couple et, pendant un moment, la solitude me rongea. Les pensées tourbillonnèrent alors dans mon esprit et je ne pus mettre un doigt sur mon malaise, celui qui me démangeait depuis hier dans le train. Le visage triste de Remus me poignardait le cœur, m'étouffait la cage thoracique, pourtant je continuais à me servir de lui.

Je n'avais plus envie de jouer avec lui. Voilà, c'était tout. Je ne voulais plus, la culpabilité me dévorait de l'intérieur parce que je savais que je lui faisais du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Je me sentais étrange depuis cette demande où je le suppliai presque de m'embrasser, ça ne faisait pas partie de mon plan. Comment se faisait-il qu'il provoque chez moi des reéactions aussi puissantes? Et des sensations inconnues? Je ne pouvais identifier cette bouffée de tendresse qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je le voyais ou que même quand j'étais avec d'autres gars beaucoup plus intéressant je ne pensais qu'à lui. Il y avait un truc qui clochait. Peut-être que je devrais en parler avec Bonnie parce que ce n'était sûrement pas normal comme comportement. J'avais toujours adoré m'amuser avec le sexe opposé et les jeté par la suite, mais Remus m'obsédait et ça me terrifiait littéralement. Oui, je devrais en discuter avec Bonnie.

Je me levai, ouvris la porte en grand, surprenant mes deux tourtereaux dans une position peu catholique, mais je ne pris pas mes jambes à mon coup même après le grand malaise que je venais de jeter dans la chambre.

- Sirius, il faut que je parle à ma meilleure amie, c'est urgent, dis-je désemparée.

Bonnie sut immédiatement que je n'étais pas dans mon état habituel. Elle se releva, ses cheveux en pagaille et ses lèvres gonflées par tant de baiser me firent penser à un épouvantail, mais je retirai aussitôt cette idée de ma tête. Les épouvantails m'avaient toujours fait peur. Sirius grogna, pas content de se rendre compte que sa copine me préférait en ce moment. Il partit, nous laissant seules.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu une future partie de jambes en l'air, m'excusai-je en m'assoyant sur le lit de mon amie.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, on en aura plein d'autres plus tard, me pardonna-t-elle.

Une image plutôt ignoble traversa ma tête, je la chassai illico.

- Alors qui avait-il de si urgent?, me questionna-t-elle.

Elle se mit en position assise. Par où commencer ?

- C'est Remus, lâchai-je.

Elle leva un sourcil signe qu'il lui fallait plus d'explications.

- À chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie d'être dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pendant des heures. Ses lèvres sont absolument délicieuse, son odeur également. Quand je suis avec d'autres garçons, je ne pense qu'à lui et je me sens vraiment coupable de me jouer de lui. Tu comprends ?, débitai-je rapidement, sans prendre mon souffle une seconde de peur qu'elle me prenne pour une folle.

Elle hocha la tête lentement et fini par éclater d'un rire hystérique. La mine renfrognée, je croisai les bras. Ce n'était certainement pas drôle. En voyant mon visage, Bonnie reprit son calme sans pour autant se départir d'un sourire moqueur, j'avais l'impression que Sirius déteignait sur elle.

- Tu es tellement mignonne 'Tina, s'exclama Bonnie.

Je retroussai mon nez par l'insulte qu'elle venait de proférer. Je détestais qu'on me dise que j'étais mignonne. La fille sexy, c'était moi, pas la fille mignonne comme un cœur. Beurk.

- Donc...

Ne pouvait-elle pas me dire ce qui clochait chez moi au lieu d'allonger le suspense ? J'en avais horreur.

- Est-ce que ton cœur bat plus vite quand tu le vois?, demanda-t-elle.

- Hum, je crois, oui, répondis-je les sourcils froncés.

- Est-ce que tu te sens complètement à côté de la plaque quand tu lui parles?

- Non, j'ai juste envie de lui sauter dessus. Dans le bon sens, bien sûr.

- Est-ce qu'il se passe une journée sans que tu ne penses pas lui?

- Mais je te l'ai dit que je ne pensais qu'à lui, rétorquai-je impatiente qu'elle finisse son interrogatoire. Allez, accouche !

Bonnie fit semblant d'accoucher et je lui assénai un coup de poing sur le bras.

- T'es dégueu, m'écriai-je.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord. Ta psychologue, moi en l'occurrence, a diagnostiqué ton problème qui implique ledit Remus...

Je secouai la tête, elle était vraiment irrécupérable.

- ... et elle croit que tu as la maladie de l'amouuuur. Tu es donc officiellement amoureuse ma chère 'Tina !, m'apprit-elle d'un ton théâtrale.

Ce fut mon tour de rire de manière hystérique. Elle me faisait une blague, je ne pouvais décidément pas être amoureuse. Et puis c'est quoi ce mot, amoureuse ? C'était mièvre et dégoulinant de guimauve. Un peu plus et j'entendais les cloches sonnées pour le mariage, ah et n'oublions pas ces colombes blanches. Amoureuse? Pouah, je ne connaissais pas et je ne voulais pas l'être. Bonnie vit que je ne la croyais pas.

- Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai, ajouta-elle.

- L'amour c'est idiot, répliquai-je en me jetant sur mon lit et en enfouissant le visage dans mon oreiller.

- Peut-être, mais c'est beau.

- Et toi tu es amoureuse de Sirius?, maugréai-je de mauvais poil.

- Il se peut bien. Bon, je te laisse réfléchir. Je vais aller chercher mon amoureux.

Elle prononça fortement le dernier mot. Pff qu'elle s'en aille. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à m'emmêler encore plus. Si j'étais amoureuse, je me serais rendue compte. Enfin, je pense.

Je sortis une photo de mon frère que je gardais précieusement dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et observai son visage espérant trouver toutes les réponses à mes questions. Je ne réussis qu'à m'apercevoir que mon frère me ressemblait dans certains traits. On avait les mêmes yeux bruns caramel, le même teint exotique et les mêmes cheveux fins quoique je les aie plus foncés que lui. Je fermai les yeux, pensant au souvenir de mon défunt frère. Une boule s'installa dans ma gorge. S'il avait connu Remus, je crois qu'ils auraient pu bien s'entendre. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi réservés et mystérieux. Je soupirai.

Le mystère m'avait toujours attirée et j'adorais me mettre dans des situations compliquées où j'embrouillais les hommes et où je me sentais victorieuse. Remus me rendait confuse, il me laissait dans le doute le plus profond et le contrôle m'échappait alors totalement. Je ne pouvais donc pas être amoureuse de lui, mais si Bonnie avait raison ? Si tous les sentiments qui me désarçonnaient depuis quelques temps étaient la preuve que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Si toutes ses sensations qui explosaient à chaque fois que j'étais avec lui étaient le signe que j'étais tombée sous son charme. Si la seule pensée de Remus me donnait envie d'être dans ses bras, c'était peut-être parce que je le voulais vraiment, peut-être que jouer ne m'amusait plus parce que cela ne suffisait donc plus. Encore une fois, je ne comprenais rien. J'aurais voulu que mon frère soit là pour m'aider.

* * *

><p>J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu. À bientôt !<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Me revoilà, après une longue disparition...

Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Il s'est passé tellement de choses dans ma vie que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps à consacrer à ma fiction.

Je m'en excuse.

Je remercie tout particulièrement

Pimy, feufollet, Yasmine HP,

lilynx88, capulisa et Yamatouki !

Et je remercie aussi à tous ceux et celles qui me rajoutent à leur favorites ou author alerts.

Merci à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Idée géniale ou pas<strong>

_- How long we can call this love ?- _

On était samedi et mes cheveux virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Le vent, puissant et légèrement chaud, me faisait sentir aussi libre que les papillons donnant leur premier coup d'ailes. Je m'assis sur le tapis vert glacé et les fleurs autour de moi dégagèrent un arôme doux et âcre à mon passage. Je soupirai et trempai ma plume d'encre, je commençai alors mes interminables devoirs. Selon les professeurs, la septième année était une des plus importantes. Celle qui déterminerait ce que nous serons plus tard dans un avenir proche. Alors voilà, j'essayais le plus possible de m'éloigner de Remus. Être amoureuse et, par le fait même, me compliquer l'existence n'étaient pas mon but dans la vie, car pour cette septième et dernière année à Poudlard, j'avais décidé de me consacrer corps et âme à mes études. Pourtant, il y avait bien une partie de moi qui ne croyait pas si bien à ma belle résolution, même qu'elle se moquait cruellement de moi. Effectivement, plus j'essayais de ne pas penser à un certain garçon, plus la vie se bornait à le mettre dans mon chemin. J'avais la preuve juste sous le nez: les maraudeurs s'étaient, par je ne sais quelle envie, installés sous un arbre devant moi. Ma vie devenait de plus en plus pathétique, surtout depuis que Bonnie me faisait signe de les rejoindre. Je n'avais clairement pas le choix, soit j'y allais, soit la mort venait à moi par les traîtres mains de ma meilleure amie. Je me résignai donc d'avance et, calmement, presque comme si j'allais à un abattoir, je me rendis sous l'arbre. Bonnie tapota l'endroit où je devais m'asseoir. Je lui assénai mon regard qui tue et elle me sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle allait me le payer.

- Woah, 'Tina ! T'es capable de faire tes devoirs un samedi ?!, s'exclama Sirius, très surpris.

Ouais, bon, faut le comprendre, je n'étudiais jamais un samedi.

- Eh bien, j'étais capable jusqu'à qu'on vienne me déranger, répondis-je en fixant sérieusement Bonnie qui, semblait-il, avait développé un nouveau plaisir à regarder les oiseaux en plein air.

Je jettais un coup d'oeil discret à Remus. Les reflets du soleil parsemaient ses cheveux châtains d'un blond doré et sa chemise bleu faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bruns pâles. Oh la la, ne pouvait-il pas être plus beau? Tout d'un coup, je me sentis toute molle comme si j'allais craquer à tout instant devant son coprs savamment sculpté. Il croisa mon regard que je détournai immédiatement. Prise en flagrant délit d'absurdité obsessionnelle ! Je développai alors la même passion que Bonnie et me mis à admirer les oiseaux. Un soupir m'échappa. Dans quelle situation m'étais-je fourrée? Car il fallait bien le reconnaître, je m'étais mise toute seule dans ce pétrin en embarquant Remus avec moi. J'en étais là dans mes pensées quand soudain mes parchemins s'envolèrent dans un violent coup de vent, décrivant un arc presque parfait. Ils s'éparpillèrent et s'écrasèrent dans toutes les directions.

- Argh, ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

Nous nous levâmes tous, certains avec plus de paresse, et nous mîmes à courir après mes précieux devoirs. Je devins rouge de gêne en voyant Remus lever les yeux au ciel.

- Suis-je vraiment obligée ? J'aime pas courir, se plaignit Bonnie.

En passant près d'elle, je lui pinçai le bras et elle continua à ronchonner, mais elle comprit mon message subtile. Celui de se taire avant que je devienne folle. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de sortir dans le parc en talon aiguille de dix centimètres? Je n'arrêtai pas de m'enfoncer dans la terre à chaque pas que je faisais. Ça m'apprendra! Finalement, nous regroupâmes toutes mes feuilles et, soulagée, je partis me refugier au château. J'avais décidemment assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui et, puis, je devenais particulièrement stupide en la présence de Remus. Mon Dieu, je me sentais comme une petite fille devant son premier amour.

Je couvris mes bras de mes mains et entrepris la longue marche vers Poudlard. Une certaine tristesse m'envahit quand, en écoutant les arbres, je perçus leurs murmures comme s'ils chantaient à mon passage. Je crus entendre mon frère décédé me chuchoter à l'oreille et, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule dans cet immense univers. Il serait toujours là, m'observant de haut. Les sons aigus de mes talons contre les dalles s'entrechoquèrent, remplissant le grand couloir d'un bruit presque infernal, et je me fis toute petite.

En retrouvant mon lit à baldaquin, je m'étalai de tout mon long. Je pris la photo de mon frère que je gardais sur ma table de chevet et, pour la enième fois, je contemplais son visage d'ange. « Tu me manques, reviens-moi », aurais-je voulu lui dire, mais il ne me restais qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'il avait été.

- Pour combien de temps est-ce que tu vas rester aussi coincée et ennuyante ?

Je poussai un cri de surprise en apercevant Bonnie au coin de mon lit. Elle venait de casser mon ambiance et je replaçai donc la photo sur le bois poli.

- Alors, réponds ?, exigea-t-elle, croisant les bras.

- Je suis pas du tout aussi ennuyante et coincée que tu le penses, répliquai-je.

Elle leva ses deux sourcils, elle ne me croyait pas.

- Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça ! Depuis que je t'ai dis que t'étais amoureuse de Remus, tu évites tous le monde...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, interrompis-je.

- ...et, en plus, tu ne fais que tes devoirs! Je comprends que les ASPICS soient importants, d'ailleurs ils le sont pour tout le monde, mais là je trouve que t'es devenu carrément anormale à toujours les faire. Tu ne t'amuses même plus comme avant !, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.

Bon, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Elle m'avait prise de court, je ne trouvais même pas d'arguments assez fort pour me défendre. Elle avait raison.

- Bon ok, t'as raison !, m'écriai-je, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses ? Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais, pas après ce que je lui ai fait enduré. Je m'en veux, tu comprends ! Je suis quelqu'un d'affreux et d'égocentrique !

Ma tirade fut suivie d'un long silence où, Bonnie et moi, nous nous regardâmes dans le blanc des yeux.

- Wow 'Tina... Tu as réussi à me cacher tout ça pendant des semaines ?!, fit-elle.

Elle s'assit sur mon lit et m'entoura de ses bras frêles. J'enfouis ma tête sur son cou, respirant son odeur sucrée, et je sentis soudainement l'horrible manque de serrer ma mère tout contre moi. Après un laps de temps à écouter la respiration de l'autre, Bonnie se détacha de moi et me regarda.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire..., commença-t-elle d'une voix optimiste.

- Non.

- On va montrer à ce cher Remus que tomber amoureux de toi peut être l'expérience de sa vie !

Son sourire fit grandir le mien.

- Et comment on va faire ça ?!, demandai-je, très curieuse.

- On va faire ceci...

Le lendemain...

Bonnie et moi étions dans le parc derrière un arbuste à la lisière de la forêt. Nous attendions d'accomplir la phase numéro un de son plan, mais il nous manquait notre proie à attaquer. D'ailleurs, je m'estimais plus confiante après la conversation avec Bonnie et j'étais plus que déterminée à conquérir le coeur de mon Remus.

- Repérage de l'ennemi, repérage de l'ennemi à onze heures, m'informa ma meilleure amie.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq, répondis-je en jettant un coup d'oeil dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait.

Effectivement, on voyait les Maraudeurs descendre la minuscule pente pour aller s'installer proche du lac.

- À ton tour soldat, n'oublies pas, agis comme le vautour, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, mon capitaine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'étrangler de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Bonnie me poussa à terre et je me levai prestement. Je me lissai les cheveux avec mes doigts et entrepris de me diriger vers les Maraudeurs d'une démarche assurée.

- Le vautour 'Tina, me chuchota Bonnie assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel. Un sourire s'étampa sur mon visage à l'approche de plus en plus vite de ma proie. Quand je commença à me déhancher de manière plutôt provocatrice, je sentis une caillou atterir sur mon dos. Ouch, ça c'était Bonnie. J'adoptai alors une démarche plus candide et davantage normale. Selon Bonnie, les hommes préféraient les femmes naturelles et spontanées. Je devais donc être moi-même. À un mètre de Remus, je sentis pointer une certaine nervosité dans mon estomac et mon coeur rata un battement. Le plan était tout simple, je devais passer à côté des Maraudeurs, leur sourire et saluer Remus d'un geste de la main. Pourquoi alors ça me semblait aussi compliqué qu'un examen théorique de métamorphose ?! Bon, courage Christina. Tu n'es pas à Griffondor pour rien.

- Salut 'Tina, s'exclama Peter en me voyant.

Les autres Maraudeurs me saluèrent, seul Remus répondit dans un grognement. Cela me suffit à me rompre le coeur et je fus sur le point de défaillir, mais je me redressai à temps. Je leur fis finalement un sourire éclatant.

- Tu viens nous tenir compagnie ?, demanda Sirius, tout sourire.

Je souris encore plus, Sirius avait suivi les consignes de Bonnie.

- Non, désolé. J'ai déjà dis à d'autres amis que j'allais les rejoindre, fis-je de mon ton le plus doux.

J'aperçus les yeux de Remus se poser sur moi et mes mains devinrent moites. Je me tournai, me dirigeant vers le château et, d'un geste de la main, saluai Remus. Dans mon sourire, je mis toute ma sincérité et, du regard, je lui fis savoir que j'étais extrêmement désolée du gâchis que j'avais causé. J'espérai qu'il ait compris. Je retrouvai Bonnie devant la Grande Salle. Mon coeur à tout rompre et la fébrilité grandissante, je lui dis:

- Ce que c'est nul d'être amoureuse.

Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

Mardi: étape deux du merveilleux plan de Bonnie.

J'étais entourée de mon groupe d'amis, composé d'Alec, de Fabien, de Bonnie et d'Anastasia, la petite de quatrième Serdaigle qui bossait dans le journal de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, qui aurait cru que Poudlard aurait sa propre Gazette? Cette dernière m'avait suivie après mon cours de sortilège et je l'avais invitée par pure gentillesse. Ne suis-je pas la meilleure? M'enfin, l'important dans tout ça c'était que Remus était assis à quelques mètres de nous. Il fallait donc que j'attire son regard vers notre direction pour qu'il voit à quel point j'étais heureuse avec mes amis.

- Alors, je lui ai avoué que son aptitude au lit craignait un max, raconta Bonnie.

Je plissai du nez en me rappelant de Christopher Walden essayant de coucher une fois de plus avec ma meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours eu le don de prendre des gros connards comme partenaire.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu parles bien de Walden?, demanda Anastasia d'un ton surexcité.

- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi?, répondit Bonnie.

- Eh bien, parce que maintenant il sort avec Gwen Curtiss et qu'il lui a dit qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec personne. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu...

Elle devint toute rouge devant l'information qu'elle détenait. Je partis à rire.

- J'aime bien cette petite, s'exclama Alec en ébourifiant les cheveux d'Ana.

Elle passa de rouge à écrevisse.

- Mais Gwen Curtis, ce n'est pas la fille du pasteur qui a avoué n'avoir jamais donné sa fleur à quiconque?, rajouta Fabien interrogatif.

- Celle qui veut rester vierge jusqu'au mariage, ouais c'est celle là, confirma Alec d'un hochement de tête.

- Attendez... qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec elle ?, s'écria Bonnie, les yeux ronds de stupeur.

- Paraît qu'il est tombé amoureux..., dit Ana.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes en silence, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, nous fûmes secouer de rire tellement ça paraissait improbable. Un Serpentard, vicieux et dragueur, tombant amoureux d'une Poutsouffle prude et bonne?

Remus

Des rires fusant à quelques mètres de moi me fit relever la tête dans cette direction. J'aperçus Christina, rouge de plaisir, entourée de ses amis. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une légère pointe de jalousie en voyant qu'elle riait de quelque chose qu'avait dit un de ses compagnons. J'aurais aimé être le garçon qui la faisait rire ainsi. Elle paraissait si heureuse en ce moment, plus heureuse que quand elle tentait de me séduire par tous les moyens. Je me sentis soudainement un peu de trop devant ce spectacle, mais en même temps, j'aurais voulu aller la voir et pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres rosées des millions de fois.

Depuis quelques semaines, elle m'avait évité, tellement que je ne l'avais vu qu'en cours seulement. Cependant, depuis samedi, je la voyais tous les jours et elle semblait étrangement différente comme si on avait remplacé la Christina que je connaissais en quelqu'un de complètement nouveau. Pourtant, j'aimais bien cette Christina. Elle semblait plus épanouie et davantage elle-même, mais cela renforçait encore plus l'obsession que j'avais développé au cours des ces derniers mois.

Elle m'obsédait carrément. J'étais tombé dans le piège d'une prédatrice et, maintenant, je ne savais pas à quel jeu elle jouait.

Je partis, espérant qu'ainsi elle libérerait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi.

Christina

Je remarquai le départ pressé de Remus et mon coeur éclata en morceau. Étais-je allée trop loin ?

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai plus de correcteur dans mon word.<p>

Une review serait grandement appréciée. Est-ce que ce chapitre colle bien avec le reste de l'histoire ? Parce que j'ai une certaine crainte d'avoir perdu le fil après tout ce temps. Merci infiniment d'avoir lu sinon ! :)

P.S: La suite sera pour très bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour la compagnie !

Merci énormément à

Nanou, Lyne Stevens, Pimy et Lollie Lovegood

pour leurs reviews.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire (:

Pour répondre à **Nanou **: Merci infiniment, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié le dernier chapitre.

Alors, voilà, je vous présente le chapitre 12,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Questions sans réponses<strong>

_-Maybe I just fell in love - _

- Bonnie, j'ai une question importante à te poser, dis-je en l'apercevant assise sur un sofa de la salle commune.

Elle feuilletait un de ses innombrables magasines pour filles moldues.

- Laquelle?, questionna-t-elle en changeant de page avec son doigt vernis d'un rose pâle.

Hum, comment le lui dire?

- Crache le morceau.

- D'accord, quel type de fille crois-tu que Remus aime le plus?, demandai-je finalement.

Bonnie ferma son magasine d'un coup sec, releva la tête et me fit un gros sourire coquin.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?, dit-elle en étouffant un gloussement.

- Ok, j'aurais dû rien te dire si c'est pour se moquer de moi !, m'exclamai-je vexée.

Je fis mine de tourner les talons.

- Non 'Tina, désolée, je me moque pas de toi ! Je te le jure. En fait, je trouve que c'est une bonne question. Elle mérite qu'on s'y attarde un peu. Assis-toi, se rattrapa-t-elle.

- Alors, selon toi?

- Hum, je te dirais qu'il n'a pas de type de fille, répondit-elle après réflexion.

Euh... C'était tout ? Ne pouvait-elle pas développer ? J'haussai un sourcil pour des informations supplémentaires.

- Remus semble être quelqu'un de timide, de réserver. Quelqu'un qui ne va pas vers les gens, mais qui attend qu'ils viennent vers eux. N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'en dehors de ses devoirs de préfet et de ses amis les Maraudeurs, il ne sort pas de son petit monde?

Elle avait complètement raison, comment se faisait-elle qu'elle ait toujours raison?

- C'est bien vrai. Il est plutôt discret aussi, dis-je.

- Oui, et, puis, on dirait qu'il est tout le temps sur ses gardes. J'ai même l'impression que des fois il calcule ses gestes ou ses paroles avant des les émettre. Il paraît peu affectueux..., continua-t-elle.

Une pensée attendrissante s'imposa à moi. Celle où Remus me dessinait des cercles sur ma peau après l'annonce du décès de mon frère. Peut-être que je le changeais. C'était bien beau de rêver !

- Mais en quoi tout cela nous mène à son genre de fille?, remarquai-je.

- Attends un peu. Tu ne l'as jamais vu avec une fille? À part pour son rôle de préfet, pas vrai?

J'hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation, mais me renfrognai en me rappelant de toutes celles qui ont voulues sortir avec lui auparavant.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il se fait une idée générale des filles, qu'il est un type. Je crois qu'il attend la bonne, c'est tout, finit-elle après un silence tenu en haleine.

Woah, je l'applaudis jusqu'à ce que je reçoive des regards mauvais de la part de Lily Evans la préfète. Rabat-joie. Bonnie éclata de rire et je fis tinter le mien en écho.

- Bon, maintenant, as-tu d'autres choses à me dire? Je suis en overdose de Remus !

Elle m'en dira tant.

- Je crois savoir c'est quoi. Attends-moi ici, je reviens tout de suite, ajoutai-je en me rappelant que je voulais demander son avis pour une autre chose.

Je montai les escaliers des dortoirs des filles et rentrai dans le mien. Fouillant dans mes effets personnels, je trouvai ce que je cherchais, le brandissant tout haut comme si j'étais l'heureuse gagnante d'un quelconque concours.

Bonnie grimaça quand ses cuisses tremblèrent sous mon poids.

- Tu penses que je devrais prendre quel blouse? La bleue pâle ou la verte eau?, demandai-je, lui montrant un magasine qui vendait des vêtements.

- Ah, voilà une bonne question, dit-elle en m'arrachant le magasine des mains pour mieux observer les deux blouses.

/

Une certaine peur m'envahissait à chaque fois que je pensais au plan que Bonnie avait élaboré. Celui où Remus tombait follement amoureux de moi. Et si ça ne marchait pas? Si, au contraire, cela ne le faisait que me détester encore plus? Je ne saurai pas le supporter. Ce fut dans ces pensées noires que je me rendis dans la bibliothèque pour exécuter l'étape trois du plan. Mon sac pesait lourd sur mon épaule en raison des tonnes de devoirs que nous avaient donnés les professeurs. J'allais finir par me décourager devant autant de parchemins à rendre et de ne plus pouvoir m'amuser aussi librement qu'auparavant.

Les murs gris de Poudlard m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque, augmentant mon humeur morose. Avant de pénétrer, je pris un souffle d'air pour me donner le courage de faire ce que je devais.

La bibliothèque avec ses hauts murs, ses étagères remplies à craquer, ses livres se rangeant par soi-même, ses élèves chuchotant et cet atmosphère paisible effacèrent immédiatement mes angoisses profondes. Cet endroit était tellement magique qu'on ne pouvait pas rester sans s'émerveiller et, pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si je ne venais jamais. Je trouvai une table libre et, avec soulagement, débarrassai mon dos meutri du lourd sac. Ma matière la moins forte étant métamorphose, je commençai tout de suite à m'appliquer dans ce devoir. Tôt ou tard, j'eus besoin de renseignements. Je me levai donc et me dirigeai dans la section consacrée à la métamorphose. Deux ou trois rangées ne suffisaient même pas à combler l'information sur cette matière, je soupirai. Ce fut à ce moment que je m'aperçus que Remus m'observait d'une table où il avait déposé des dizaines de livres. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais souris intérieurement. Je pouvais dorénavant débuter mon plan. Je m'attachai les cheveux en une queue de cheval d'où quelques mèches s'en dégageaient. Prenant quelques livres pris presque au hasard, je passai devant Remus en prenant soin de rouler des hanches et les plaçai sur ma table. Ensuite, je partis en récupérer d'autres et m'appliquai tranquillement à farfouiller dans les rangées sans toutefois perdre Remus de vue. Un coup d'oeil m'indiqua qu'il continuait à m'observer. Je me mordis alors la lèvre inférieure et tournai la page. Les lignes se fondaient entre elles signe que ma concentration déviait. J'émis un léger rire, anxieuse. Quand je me plaçai dans la direction du point de mire de Remus, je remarquai qu'il n'était plus assis là où il devrait. Paniquée, je regardai dans tous les sens, mais pas de trace de lui. Où était-il?

- Alors qui est-ce que tu cherches?

Je sursautai presque, mais me retournai en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

- Ou plutôt quoi. À vrai dire, je cherche un livre, répondis-je tout simplement.

Remus

Mensonges. Elle avait toujours eu ce regard quand elle mentait. Elle était venue pour moi, j'aurais mis ma main au feu. Elle se remit à chercher des manuels en laissant courir ses doigts sur les reliures comme pour me prouver qu'elle disait bien. Ses cheveux attachés en une longue queue passèrent juste sous mon nez et je frémis devant l'arôme fruité qui s'en dégageait. L'approche de la pleine lune ne m'aidant pas à contrôler mes pulsions, je me mis à la désirer toute entière. Je passai une main lasse sur mon visage fatigué en proie à une folie. Retiens-toi, retiens-toi...

- Pourquoi restes-tu ici?, me demanda-t-elle en me faisant face.

C'était bien vrai ça, pourquoi diable restai-je auprès d'elle?

- Je veux savoir à quel jeu tu joues cette fois, m'exclamai-je d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune échappatoire.

- Je ne joues à aucun jeu, pourquoi le ferai-je?

Elle détourna son regard du mien, les joues légèrement teintées de roses. C'était quoi ça? Depuis quand était-elle gênée ou mal à l'aise devant ma présence?

- C'est à toi de me donner les raisons.

- Cette fois-ci c'est pour de vrai, dit-elle en réponse à aucune de mes questions.

Je fronçai des sourcils, que voulait-elle dire par là? De quoi parlait-elle? Je croisai ses yeux chocolats et y dénotai une réponse. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais je n'y comprenais rien. Je sentis l'urgence du moment quand elle se retourna et s'éloigna de moi. Je pris alors délicatement son poignet et la remis face à moi tout aussi doucement.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?, lâchai-je dans un murmure.

- Que je veux que ça soit pour de vrai, fit-elle de nouveau.

- Mais quoi?, lui chuchotai-je.

- Ceci.

Et elle m'offrit le baiser le plus doux qui soit. Aussi léger qu'une plume et aussi beau qu'une fleur. En rouvrant les yeux, Christina s'était volatilisée. Le loup enfoui en moi hurla de douleur.

Christina

Cachée derrière une étagère, je remarquai le visage de Remus se décomposer peu à peu. Je fermai les yeux, espérant de tout coeur n'avoir rien gâcher.

/

Mon dos me fit terriblement souffrir quand je m'affalai sur un divan de la salle commune. Portée des talons aiguilles n'étaient certainement pas une bonne idée, surtout en botanique où les élèves restaient debout pendant le cours en entier.

- Tu sembles fatiguée, fit remarquer Peter.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil. Il était couché sur le tapis et faisait ses devoirs de potion.

- Je suis plutôt très, mais très, épuisée, déclarai-je dans un soupir d'agonie.

Il me fixa de ses yeux bruns et me fit une moue désolée.

- Dit peux-tu m'enlever mes talons hauts? Je ne suis plus capable de rien, s'il-te-plait?, lui suppliai-je avec mon regard de biche.

Peter sembla sur le point de dire non, mais se leva finalement et s'assit sur le divan à côté de moi. Mes jambes atterirent sur ses cuisses potelées et j'attendis qu'il détache mes talons. Il parut ébahit tout d'un coup en voyant les interminables lacets qui s'entrecroisaient. Au lieu de l'aider, j'éclatai de rire et fermai les paupières. Les détachant minutieusement, Peter me parla de tout et de rien, mais je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille. Les plumes grattant les parchemins, les rires de mes camarades griffondoriens et le crépitement du feu engourdirent mon cerveau. Ma douce somnolence dura jusqu'à que je m'endorme complètement.

Le bruit d'un livre s'écrasant durement sur le plancher me réveilla en sursaut. La salle commune était plongée dans le noir, il n'y avait qu'un mince filet de lumière qui se dégageait d'un feu presque éteint. Je parcouru la pièce des yeux et ne remarquai rien de particulier. Pourtant, les pages du livre aplaties face au plancher n'étaient pas le fruit de mon imagination. La Grosse Dame ouvrit la porte à quelqu'un dans un bruit sinistre. Je frissonai à l'instant où je m'aperçus que personne n'avait pénétré dans la pièce.

En bonne griffondorienne que j'étais, je me levai sans hésitation et parcouru le chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune. La Grosse Dame m'ouvrit la porte avec quelques protestations dans laquelle elle m'avisait de ne plus la réveiller à une heure aussi tardive, mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Les couloirs étaient seulement éclairés par une ou deux torches, projetant des ombres sordides autour de moi. À mesure que je marchais, je me surpris à penser que le mystérieux inconnu qui avait fui la salle commune ne pouvait être que Remus. Je chassai cette idée de la tête, mais d'où me venait-elle? Je retournai dans mon dortoir quand je me rendis compte que je n'allais rien trouver de toute façon. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'on y voit quoi que ce soit et l'envie de me faire prendre aussi tard après le couvre-feu ne m'encourageai guère à avancer. Une phrase me revint soudain à la mémoire:

_Les loups-garous se transforment une fois par mois à chaque pleine lune._

Et, puis, d'autres encore qui se mélangeaient, s'imposaient dans mon esprit. Je mis une main sur mon coeur et montai les marches de mon dortoir quatre à quatre. La lune dans sa forme la plus complète me narguait derrière la vitre. Un mauvais pressentiment me noua la gorge.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer ! Merci d'avoir lu sinon :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde !

Le cégep m'a pris du temps ainsi que de l'énergie, c'est donc pour ça que je ne poste que maintenant.

Je suis aussi une auteure impardonnable parce qu'en plus de prendre du temps entre

deux chapitres, ceux-ci sont hyper courts. Mais voilà j'aime ce qui est précis et concis :)

Donc un grand merci à

Lyne Stevens, Lollie Lovegood, feufollet,

Manon, Pimy et Eternel3007.

Pour répondre à **Manon**: Ta review m'a fait rire. Oh que oui...elle va foncer. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Parce que je le sais<strong>

_- Say that you love me more -_

Je me réveillai avant Bonnie le lendemain. L'horloge indiquait 6h28. Deux minutes de plus et l'alarme que j'avais réglée la veille aurait résonné dans le dortoir, réveillant au passage mes camarades de chambre. La ferme idée de surprendre Remus descendre de son dortoir s'était implantée hier quand la lune ronde m'avait sauté aux yeux. Je craignais le pire.

Je descendis donc dans la salle commune, bien résolue à attendre que Remus fasse son apparition. J'avais ressassé mes souvenirs de la journée antérieure, notant parfaitement la coïncidence qu'il y avait entre le fait que Remus soit malade et celle où la lune brillait dans toute sa splendeur. Et, puis, toutes ses phrases qui me revenaient en mémoire, celles qui me parvenaient de son livre. Je me rappelai nettement la tête que faisait Remus quand il m'avait surpris lisant ses phrases surlignées d'un marqueur jaune. Au début, je ne m'en étais pas inquiétée même si sa réaction m'avait semblée excessive, mais ensuite, j'avais essayé de découvrir la vraie raison d'un tel comportement. Je voulais me tromper. Croire que Remus Lupin soit un loup-garou m'était impossible, mais en même temps je ne croyais pas que c'était aussi important, si grave qu'il en soit un. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait me sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment et m'égorger vivante. Si? Je chassai ses idées morbides de mon esprit. Peut-être qu'il n'en était pas un et que je m'inventais des histoires pour rien. Comment se compliquer la vie pour des simples soupçons...

Les élèves commençaient à se réveiller, se dirigeant d'un pas de mort-vivant vers la Grande Salle. Je restai, les minutes passaient et la faim me tiraillait l'estomac. Les Maraudeurs firent leur entrée une heure plus tard, je m'étais donc levée beaucoup trop tôt. Un bâillement m'échappa quand je m'approchai des garçons. À l'instant où je posais les yeux sur le groupe, je remarquai immédiatement l'absence de Remus.

- Hey, ça va ?, me demanda Sirius en m'apercevant.

- Où est Remus ?, dis-je de but en blanc, faisant abstraction de sa question.

Peter sembla fuir mon regard pendant quelques secondes tandis que James détourna son attention de Lily Evans vers moi et que Sirius me répondit:

- Voir sa mère bien sûr.

Une partie de moi voulait le croire, mais l'autre me criait que ce n'était que des balivernes.

- Je ne vous crois pas, m'exclamai-je.

- Pourtant, c'est bien vrai, répondit James, les mains dans les poches.

Un mensonge, j'aurais mis ma main au feu.

- D'accord... Alors, où est-ce que je pourrais le trouver?, demandai-je innocemment.

- Chez lui, répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

- As-tu d'autres questions? Parce que sinon on va aller manger, continua James, le regard noir.

- Non ça va, vous pouvez y aller.

Les Maraudeurs se défilèrent et je sentis au plus profond de moi qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Les trois garçons passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame et, dans un geste impulsif, j'agrippai Peter par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

- Hum Peter, commençai-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Son regard fuyant le mien, je sus que je tenais une proie facile.

- Pourrais-tu me dire où se trouve Remus ?

- Chez lui, tu n'as pas entendu Sirius, bafouilla-t-il.

- Oui, mais tu sais, je sais exactement ce qu'il est maintenant, lui informai-je le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il devint soudainement très rouge.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t-il.

- Oh, mais moi je sais que oui, alors ?, répliquai-je.

Sa bouche resta obstinément fermer. Je tentai alors le tout pour le tout.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le dire. Il est...

- Arrête ! Il est à l'infirmerie, lança-t-il en m'interrompant d'un couinement suraigu.

Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre, je le laissai et couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je passai devant un groupe d'élève de Poutsouffle et en bousculai un par accident. Il m'injuria, mais je continuai ma course folle. Quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant l'infirmerie, je repris mon souffle en marchant de manière calme et décontractée, mais mon cœur battait cent à l'heure. Les images d'un Remus blanc et tremblant de douleur sur son lit d'hôpital me traversèrent l'esprit. Je le voyais pousser des hurlements d'agonie et j'eus soudainement peur de le retrouver sans vie. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait tout d'un coup? Ce n'était pas comme si se transformer en loup-garou tuait la personne? Je veux dire, combien de fois l'avait-il fait auparavant et pourtant il était bien vivant les jours d'après. Des frissons me parcoururent l'échine quand je réalisai qu'il en était vraiment un. Peter me l'avait confirmé croyant que je le savais aussi. Oh mon Dieu...

Je respirai un bon coup et pénétrai doucement dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh. À l'intérieur, le silence régnait en maître et je fis doublement attention où je mettais les pieds. Dans l'infirmerie, seuls deux lits étaient utilisés. L'un était occupé par une première année couverte de pustules et le teint d'un orange vif tandis que l'autre avait les rideaux fermés. Je pariai que Remus se cachait dans celui-là. Pomfresh n'était nulle part et je pris cela comme un coup de chance. Je surpris le regard étonné de la petite fille et je lui fis un clin d'œil en lui intimant de se taire avec mon index sur mes lèvres. Une de ses pustules éclata et je réprimai un air de dégoût. Le rideau blanc s'enroula autour de ma main et je l'écartai d'un geste rapide me retrouvant face à face avec deux grands yeux fatigués. Je fermai le drap derrière moi pendant que Remus se remettait de mon apparition soudaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?, demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Je le vis du coin de l'œil prendre sa baguette et lancer un Assurdiato. Sage décision.

- Tu n'étais pas chez ta mère?, fis-je d'une mine surprise, préférant y aller doucement dans le vif du sujet.

- Euh, oui, mais comme je me sentais pas bien, je suis revenu ici, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

- Oh et là ça va mieux?, demandai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils. Comment lui dire que j'avais des soupçons à propos de sa soi-disant lycanthropie? Si ce n'était que des suppositions alors il allait mal le prendre, mais si c'était vrai alors je ne sais pas de quoi il serait capable. Sa toux me sortit de mes interrogations.

- Je vais mieux, mais puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici?, me questionna-t-il.

Je mis une main sur mon cœur, indignée.

- Je me préoccupe de toi, c'est tout, déclarai-je.

Il ne me croyait pas, je le voyais bien. La nervosité me rongeait intérieurement. Comment le lui dire? J'inspirai et lâchai finalement le morceau.

- Es-tu un loup-garou?, demandai-je d'une toute petite voix, ayant brusquement peur de sa réaction.

Il blêmit et devint impassible à la minute suivante me donnant l'impression que j'avais imaginé sa soudaine pâleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?, m'interrogea-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Ta manière d'agir, répondis-je, la façon dont tu disparais à chaque pleine lune.

- Je ne disparais pas à chaque pleine lune, je vais voir ma mère. Tu sais, elle est malade, m'affirma-t-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant de deux ans.

Je secouai la tête, se moquait-il de moi?

- Non, tu ne dis que des sottises, m'exclamai-je.

Peter me l'avait dit alors un des deux devait me mentir.

Remus

Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon dos. Étais-je en train de faire un cauchemar épouvantable? Avait-elle réellement deviné ma condition de loup-garou? Ou elle me blaguait? Si c'était cela, je ne trouvais pas ça très drôle.

- Je suis quand même certaine que tu me mens, m'avoua-t-elle la mine résolue.

- Si je te dis que je ne suis pas un loup-garou, c'est que je n'en suis pas un, dis-je sèchement, mes yeux dans les siens.

Nier, toujours nier. Il fallait qu'elle tombe dans ce mensonge éhonté. Elle ne devait surtout pas savoir que j'étais ce monstre sanguinaire.

- Ah d'accord, mais même si tu le serais, je m'en ficherai parce que… parce que…, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix

- Ne dis pas ça, l'interrompais-je.

Elle baissa la tête et je me sentis instantanément coupable. Je pris son menton dans mes mains dans un geste tendre. Ses yeux sombres brillaient intensément et je sus que j'avais déjà succombé. Que nous avions succombé tous les deux, mais je ne pouvais pas. Non, un monstre ne méritait rien. Rien qui ne soit aussi beau qu'elle.

Christina

Je frissonnais sous son regard d'ange et, ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je lui offris un baiser. Il l'accepta, mais se détacha aussi vite.

- On ne peut pas, je ne peux pas, déclara-t-il.

Une plainte déchirante me traversa la poitrine.

- Pourquoi ?, demandai-je, la voix fébrile.

- Parce que ce n'est pas bien.

Meurtrie par ses paroles, mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça?, lançai-je furieuse.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il, la mine grave.

Alors il m'aimait donc? Je perçu un infime espoir.

- C'est quoi ton excuse alors? Qu'est-ce qui est si mal qu'on ne puisse pas être ensemble?, demandai-je.

Mais il n'avait pas à me le dire parce que je le savais.

- Tu sais que je n'abandonnerai pas, lui affirmai-je.

Il m'accorda un sourire, mais la joie ni était pas.

- Je sais, mais je ne mérite rien.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, dis-je.

Je détournai mes talons et partis. J'avais abandonné mon frère, mais je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Les gens méritaient qu'on les aime et Remus devait s'en rendre compte. C'était alors mon devoir de lui ouvrir les yeux, la partie n'était donc pas finie. Oh que non mon petit loup…

Remus

Je soupirai, qu'avais-je fait? Je l'avais décidément provoquée et son petit jeu n'allait que devenir encore plus intense maintenant qu'elle savait que je l'aimais. Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore une fois fourré?

Christina

Remus m'évitait depuis quelques jours et je désespérai presque devant son attitude bornée. Je me retrouvai donc à faire mes devoirs sur mon lit, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mes pensées se dirigeaient tout naturellement vers Remus me rappelant constamment ses baisers. Je poussai un soupir.

- Oh, oh, je sens une personne amoureuse par ici, chantonna Bonnie en rentrant dans le dortoir suivi de près par Anastasia.

Je lui jetai mon oreiller sur son visage de poupée.

- La ferme, m'exclamai-je, le regard noir.

- Oh, s'écria-t-elle la main sur la bouche.

Anastasia gloussa et je lui souris remarquant au passage qu'elle tenait une radio magique.

- Que comptez-vous faire?, demandai-je en désignant l'objet.

- Nous allons mettre de l'ambiance et te faire oublier cet imbécile de Remus, déclara Bonnie enjouée comme jamais.

Je grognais au terme imbécile, mais me levais tout de même.

- Ah oui? Et comment allez-vous réussir à faire ça?, répondis-je totalement sceptique.

- Hum en faisant les folles, dit Ana avec sa bouille toute mignonne.

Elle plaça la radio sur la table de chevet de Bonnie et l'alluma. Une chanson résonna à travers la pièce. Bonnie attrapa sa peluche, une espèce de serpent vraiment laid, et commença à chanter. J'essayai ardemment de ne pas rire devant sa concentration extrême et l'incohérence de ses paroles avec celles de la chanson. Ana se mit à sauter sur le lit voisin, celui qu'occupait Lily Evans. Ses cheveux tourbillonnaient autour de sa tête fouettant son visage par moment. Leurs voix retentissaient à l'unisson, échos des notes que jouait la radio ensorcelée. Quand le lit de Lily craqua sous le poids d'Ana, j'eus peur qu'il se brise.

- Houhou

- Yeah baby !

Bonnie secoua sa longue chevelure blonde comme une petite folle tandis qu'Ana levait ses bras le plus haut possible. Je faillis éclater de rire devant ce spectacle, mais je gardais la bouche obstinément fermée. Soudain, Ana s'élança dans les airs et atterrit durement sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd, ressemblant étrangement à une poupée de chiffon. Elle se releva comme si rien n'était arrivé et, voilà que je hurlais de rire. Les filles continuèrent leur danse et je respirai tant bien que mal. Je me levais ensuite et entrai dans leur manège. J'adorais ces filles.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ! Merci d'avoir lu ! :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Salut la compagnie!

Me revoilà, après des longs mois sans nouvelles.

D'ailleurs je suis désolée d'avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre, mais je faisais des voyages. :)

Oui, oui, parce que voyager c'est une de mes grandes passions après l'écriture.

J'ai l'impression que mon style d'écriture a changé un peu avec le temps et j'ai découvert une autre Christina sous ma plume, plus mature à mon avis.

Elle grandit en même temps que moi j'imagine.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même.

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont rajoutés dans leurs favorites ou story alerts pendant mon absence et un immense merci à:

Pimy, Lyne Stevens, Freehorse, Lollie Lovegood, Zombielle et Garance !

Pour répondre à **Garance**: Merci beaucoup beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres. xx

* * *

><p><strong>La simplicité<strong>

_- Look at the stars, look how they shine for you – _

- PAR MERLIN, CET HOMME VA FINIR PAR ME TUER.

Je lâchai la bouteille de vernis à ongles sur ma couverture. Ma meilleure amie venait de faire son immanquable apparition dans le dortoir des filles.

- Putain Bonnie, c'est toi qui vas finir par me tuer, mon cœur a lâché pendant deux secondes, ronchonnai-je.

En plus, mon vernis vermeil venait de tacher mon édredon rouge. Eh oui, être à Griffondor nous faisait aimer cette couleur, même sur nos ongles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Lily Evans, préfète, surgit soudainement de la salle de bain avec une tignasse pas possible. Si je prenais une photo d'elle et que je la montrais à Potter, peut-être qu'il arrêterait de lui courir après, non? De toute façon, paraît-il que l'amour rend aveugle... J'en savais quelque chose.

- Je t'ai pas sonné Evans, riposta Bonnie.

Je fronçai les sourcils, concentrée devant cette nouvelle confrontation. Il était connu de notre maison que ces filles se détestaient. Comme Bonnie était ma meilleure amie, eh bien je détestais Evans aussi, par principe voyez-vous. De toute façon, même sans cela, tous pouvaient être d'accord pour dire que la préfète de Griffondor était chiante quand elle s'y mettait. La joue de Potter pouvait en témoigner.

- Quand tu commences à crier de cette manière à travers le dortoir, oui, mes oreilles en sont concernées, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je crie pour ne pas avoir un balai coincé dans le cul, contrairement à toi.

Je pouffai. Oui, oui, plutôt immature de ma part, mais ces deux-là étaient irrécupérables et assez divertissantes ma foi. Mon côté angélique par contre m'ordonnait d'arrêter cette guéguerre qui, je le savais, allait s'éterniser plus que nécessaire.

- Bon, si on pouvait toutes faire une pause et donner une minute de deuil à ma couverture souillée par le vernis rouge, ajoutai-je tout sourire.

Les deux regards noirs qu'on me lança me convainquirent de ne plus les déranger à l'avenir. Si on ne pouvait plus plaisanter, que deviendrons-nous? Par Merlin, on dirait une phrase sortie tout droit de la bouche d'un des Maraudeurs, sauf de celle de Remus. Non, en effet, ces jolies lèvres ne laisseraient pas sortir un truc pareil. Hum… ces douces lèvres…

- Tu divagues 'Tina, me réveilla Bonnie.

Avec sa baguette, elle nettoya les taches écarlates. Evans fit claquer la porte assez forte pour qu'on sache qu'elle était frustrée et partit explorer les méandres des toilettes.

- Non, mais quelle vraie peste.

- Alors, dis-moi, qui est l'idiot qui t'as mis en rogne?, demandai-je, évitant d'un geste de la main le sujet Lily Evans.

- Sirius, qui d'autre?, grinça-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête désespérée. Se disputer, s'arracher les cheveux, s'énerver, se détester, voilà ce qu'était une relation de type Sirius et Bonnie. Au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Si Remus pouvait enfin se rendre compte que loup-garou ou pas, je l'aimais, notre relation existerait aussi.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois?

- Il m'a envoyé le cognard pendant que je tentais pour la première fois en six ans de monter sur un balai, voilà ce qu'il a fait, s'exclama-t-elle indignée.

Je grimaçai. Bonnie et moi aimions regarder le Quidditch, mais nous n'avions pas touché à un balai depuis notre première année. J'avais le vertige et elle avait une peur bleue de se fracasser le crâne. Sirius Black était un petit con.

- Le salaud, tu veux que j'aille lui dire deux mots à ce grand farceur?

- Non, ça va, j'ai juste eu très peur, dit-elle avec une voix tremblotante.

Je lui frottai le dos. En effet, cet homme allait finir par la tuer. Elle se détacha de moi et se mit à faire le ménage, manie qu'elle avait quand elle voulait s'occuper l'esprit. Quant à moi, je m'étirai et terminai de mettre une couche de vernis sur mes ongles. Suite à quoi, je sortis du dortoir pour me diriger à la bibliothèque dans le but de finaliser un devoir de potions. En passant par la salle commune, je vis Peter avec Sirius qui jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. Ce dernier m'aperçut et s'apprêta à me dire quelque chose, mais je le coupai avec un doigt d'honneur bien placé. Qu'il aille se faire foutre!

- Rendue à la bibliothèque, je remarquai la présence de James Potter dans un coin de la pièce. Quand je m'assis à sa table, il ne releva même pas la tête, absorbé par son livre. J'ouvris mon devoir, trempai ma plume dans l'encre et commençai mon devoir.

- Ah, ma chère 'Tina, que fais-tu de si bon matin?, dit James lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ma présence.

- Premièrement James, on n'est pas le matin, il est maintenant 13h de l'après-midi. Deuxièmement, comme tu peux parfaitement le voir, je fais mon devoir de potion, répondis-je calmement.

Il releva la tête de son livre, prit une mine surprise et lâcha un juron.

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai sauté le déjeuner, s'exclama-t-il.

Ce n'était effectivement pas croyable, les garçons pensaient toujours à leur estomac en premier, que James ait été jusqu'à ce point révélait un problème.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'assez grave pour que tu oublies de manger?, demandai-je curieuse.

- Lily ne veut pas de moi, d'aucune façon. J'ai donc trouvé un moyen pour l'observer sans qu'elle devienne furieuse. Je viens ici tous les jours pour pouvoir la regarder et je fais semblant de lire. Par contre, aujourd'hui, j'étais vraiment plongé dans mon livre et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée, expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure déjà désordonnée.

J'éclatai de rire. Ce pauvre James, Evans ne voyait-elle pas à quel point il était prêt à tout pour elle? Mon âme de sainte ressortit pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je ne pouvais décidément pas rester sans rien faire, il était aussi désespéré que moi.

- James, je vais te donner un conseil…

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et les oreilles aussi.

- …Quand Evans dit qu'elle ne le veut pas, c'est qu'elle le veut. Le seul truc, c'est que tu t'y prends mal. À mon avis, il faudrait que tu restes naturel et que tu lui montres le vrai toi. Dis-lui qui tu es près à l'attendre et, ensuite, embrasse-la doucement. Aucune fille ne résiste à ça, dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il me fit un énorme sourire.

- Je vais suivre ton conseil, après tout j'ai tenté différentes approches et, comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai obtenu aucun résultat… je vais finir par devenir fou, soupira le brun.

- Tu l'es déjà, rétorquai-je tout sourire.

- Est-ce que moi aussi je peux te donner un conseil?

- À propos de quoi?, lançai-je légèrement suspicieuse.

- Bats-toi pour Remus, il mérite d'être heureux même s'il prétend le contraire et je sais, que même après que tu t'es joué de lui, il veut être avec toi autant que toi tu le veux.

Il m'en boucha un coin, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il était tristement vrai que je m'étais servie de lui au début et que je n'avais pas été tendre également. Je lui avais fait du mal et, ça, je le savais.

- Je vais prendre en considération ce que tu m'as dit, mais je doute fortement qu'il veuille me laisser une chance, répondis-je douloureusement.

James fit alors quelque chose qui me surprit, il me prit la main et la frotta contre la sienne.

- Je vais te dire la même chose que tu m'as dite pour Lily, montres à Remus ton vrai toi, montre-lui que tu as aussi tes faiblesses et sois douce avec lui. Il a besoin qu'on lui démontre qu'on tient à lui pour qu'il en soit certain. J'en sais quelque chose.

Je poussai un soupir de tristesse, mais souris malgré moi. James pouvait être idiot par moment tout comme Sirius, mais il avait diablement raison. J'allais montrer à ce cher Remus l'amour que je lui portais.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui était un jour splendide, c'était mon anniversaire à proprement parler. De plus, l'automne venait de jeter ses dernières feuilles et une brise hivernale flottait dans le château, l'hiver étant ma saison préférée. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je buvais confortablement un chocolat chaud dans la salle commune, entourée de coussins et emmitouflée dans un édredon qui sentait la lavande. Comme il était samedi, la plupart de mes camarades faisaient la grasse matinée, il régnait donc un silence paisible dans la salle commune. J'étais par contre trop excitée par la perspective de mon anniversaire pour réussir à dormir encore. Bonnie avait pour mission de me tresser les cheveux comme dans l'image du magazine moldu qu'elle avait ramené avec elle.<p>

- Argh, je n'y arrive pas, s'écria Bonnie.

Elle venait de rompre la quiétude du lieu en un instant et, par la même occasion, m'arracha quelques cheveux.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas si compliqué, grimaçai-je sous le coup de la douleur.

- Si ce n'est pas compliqué, fais-le donc toi-même Madame-je-sais-tout, répliqua-t-elle grincheuse.

- Que nenni, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, alors c'est toi l'esclave.

Elle grogna pour la forme et continua à s'escrimer sur mes longs cheveux noirs. J'entendis le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrir et j'aperçus du coin de l'œil Anastasia. Elle tenait un plateau où reposaient des tranches de pain et des fruits.

- Voilà ce que j'ai pu dénicher chez les elfes de maison dans la cuisine, s'exclama-t-elle souriante.

- Oh yeah, merci Ana, tu fais une meilleure esclave que Bonnie, dis-je.

Elle pouffa de rire et je sentis le regard noir de ma meilleure amie sur moi. Elles piochèrent dans les fruits et je mordis dans une tranche de pain. Joie, paix, tout aurait pu être parfait aujourd'hui si un certain imbécile avait consenti à sortir avec moi. Je chassai son image, je ne lui permettrais pas de gâcher cette journée.

Les quelques heures qui suivirent furent géniales. Alec et Fabien me souhaitèrent joyeux anniversaire en me donnant deux bisous baveux sur mes joues. James et Sirius lancèrent des fusées à mon nom qui finirent par devenir des confettis aux mille couleurs. Peter m'offrit une carte qui criait à tue-tête «Bonne fête jolie Christina» suivie de la fameuse chanson à chaque fois que je l'ouvrais. Pour cette raison, je ne cessais de l'ouvrir, m'amusant comme une petite fille, jusqu'à ce que Mcgonagall, exaspérée, me la confisque au repas du soir. Bonnie et Ana obéissaient à tout ce que je disais même quand je leur demandai des requêtes impossibles à accomplir, ce qui finissait toujours par arriver. Par exemple, la fois où je leur avais ordonné de m'apporter Miss Teigne pour que je puisse la flatter. Oui, je sais, j'avais des envies étranges. Mes deux esclaves sont presque arrivées à exaucer mon souhait, car elles furent prises en faute par un Rusard en colère et écopèrent d'une semaine de retenue, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me tordre de rire pendant de longues minutes. Bonnie passa l'après-midi à me couvrir d'un regard avakadévrisant, me signalant qu'à son anniversaire à elle, ce sera encore pire. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop par contre, ses vengeances étaient toujours plus douces que les miennes. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel fut Remus. Il n'était nulle part, même Ana ne l'avait pas trouvé après que je lui ai demandé de le chercher. Peut-être qu'il m'évitait?

Il finit par faire son apparition au détour d'un couloir, les mains dans les poches et le regard vers le bas. Ses cheveux eurent un éclat doré quand le soleil passa à travers les carreaux d'une fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était craquant! Allez 'Tina, ressaisis-toi, fais pas ta gourde! Il ne m'aperçut pas au début, mais finit par remarquer ma présence lorsqu'il me frôla. Ce n'était pas trop tôt dis donc, à croire qu'il n'avait pas de radar à Christina. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur, hocha la tête et esquissa un léger sourire. Woah, ce qu'il était beau. Pour un peu, je me donnerais une claque. J'étais passée de j'adore-torturer-le-cœur-des-hommes à j'aime-bien-torturer-celui-de-Remus-(ses-lèvres-sont-merveilleuses) à je-me-sens-mal-de-faire-ça à je-suis-complètement-amoureuse-de-Remus. Je saisissais maintenant le fait qu'il ne me comprenait pas du tout et n'arrivait pas à me suivre. Bordel, que j'étais difficile! Me laissant à mes pensées, il se retourna. Mon cerveau s'illumina tout d'un coup et je m'écriai :

- Hey, Remus, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui!

Je l'avais loupé. Il était déjà parti. Frustrée, je marchai d'un pas rêche vers je ne sais où. Je me retrouvai finalement à l'extérieur. Le seul qui aurait pu me rendre absolument heureuse avait filé comme une ombre. Ce n'était que rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, pas vraie? James m'avait dit de lui montrer à quel point je tenais à lui et j'avais beau me triturer l'esprit, je ne concevais pas comment le faire. Mes plans avaient tous été foireux au possible. Peut-être fallait-il que je commence à aller vers la simplicité? J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand un hibou se percha sur mon épaule. Il tenait entre ses pattes une lettre et un cadeau emballé. Je sus instantanément de quoi il en retournait. Mes parents m'écrivaient pour me souhaiter leurs meilleurs vœux. L'hibou au plumage gris me tendit le colis et partit à tire-d'aile vers la voilière. Je décachetai en premier la lettre et, le sourire aux lèvres, lus ce qui était écrit.

_Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie!_

_Depuis que tu es partie pour ta dernière année, la maison est restée vide de ta présence. Nous aimerions tant que tu sois ici avec nous, mais nous savons aussi que ta place est là où elle est. Nous espérons que tu passes une excellente journée et nous te souhaitons que du meilleur. Profite encore de ta jeunesse, même si par les durs moments que tu as passés, tu as grandi plus rapidement que les autres jeunes filles de ton âge. Ici, à la maison, nous avons préparé un gâteau au chocolat, ton préféré, et nous avons soufflé les bougies en ton honneur. Ce qui nous fait penser que les enfants grandissent si vite. Nous te voyions encore petite, au côté de ton frère, faisant tes premiers pas vers le monde et, maintenant, te voilà, une magnifique jeune femme dont même les adversités ne sauraient décourager. On t'aime de tout notre cœur,_

_Maman et papa_

_P.-S. Le cadeau que nous t'avons envoyé provient de la chambre de ton frère, il est parti trop tôt pour pouvoir te l'offrir. _

Je lâchai la lettre et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'ouvris le présent qui m'était offert par mon frère décédé. Déchirant l'emballage fébrilement, je découvris une minuscule boîte en forme de cœur que j'ouvris les mains tremblantes. À l'instant où je soulevais le couvercle, une douce mélodie m'entoura et un couple portant des patins à glace en émergea. Les figurines portaient des vêtements bleu nuit et tournaient en rond lentement. À l'intérieur de la boîte, quelques mots étaient écrits à la va-vite sur un papier. Je déchiffrai l'écriture et mon pouls s'accéléra.

_À la plus belle des princesses, ton prince charmant viendra un jour. _

Je me mis à pleurer, les larmes coulaient à flots. Une terrible douleur m'enserrait la poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer. Mon frère, quel idiot, était mon prince charmant. C'était lui, le seul et l'unique homme que j'aimerai à m'en déchirer le cœur. À quoi pensait-il en m'offrant ce cadeau? Avait-il prévu la peine incommensurable qu'il allait m'infliger? Hystérique, je pleurais, pleurais comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, secouée de soubresauts. Les figurines tournoyaient, dansaient, souriaient. Je fermai les yeux, me sentis misérable, là, plantée dans le parc, à souffrir pour un frère qui s'était enlevé la vie. Je lui en voulais terriblement, j'avais envie de vomir de peine, de douleur, de colère. Je voulais frapper, crier, détruire, déchirer, hurler, foutre tout en l'air. Je ne réussis qu'à pleurer, j'étais dingue, voilà ce que j'étais. Je m'écroulais à terre, le poids de cette souffrance accumulée en moi. Pourquoi est-ce que la douleur ne partait pas? Pourquoi, pourquoi? La musique s'arrêta d'un coup et c'était comme si le monde s'était lui aussi arrêté. Les secondes s'accrochèrent, le temps se suspendit, je ne sentis pas les bras m'encercler ni les caresses ni les chuchotements d'apaisement. Tout était noir, vide de sens. _À la plus belle des princesses, ton prince charmant viendra un jour. _Je n'étais pas cette princesse, je n'étais qu'une loque humaine, le cœur émietté, écrasé, piétiné par mon frère. Et puis, une princesse sans son prince charmant n'était pas une vraie princesse. Il m'avait échappé, était parti rejoindre les morts, son âme ne serait jamais en paix parce qu'il y avait trop de douleur, mais autant je lui en voulais, autant je m'en voulais à moi aussi. Ma présence lui avait certainement manqué, n'étant pas là pour apaiser ses souffrances, le sortir de l'isolement. J'avais failli à ma tâche et, ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Ma respiration saccadée me fit mal et je tentais finalement de me calmer. Je me concentrais alors sur la voix et l'odeur de celui qui me tenait dans ses bras. Je reconnus sans peine Remus. Un léger sourire flotta quelques secondes sur mon visage, il était venu pour moi en fin de compte. Mes larmes s'asséchèrent et je pus enfin voir clair. Remus apparut dans mon champ de vision, il semblait inquiet et je tentais un vain sourire pour le rassurer.

- Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, finis-je par dire d'une voix enrouée.

Il caressa ma joue et enleva les dernières traces de larmes.

- Non, toi aussi, tu as tes faiblesses, murmura-t-il.

Je soupirai, cette journée qui avait commencé si bien, s'était tournée en horreur. Je n'avais pas voulu que Remus me voie ainsi, pleurant à chaude larme pour mon frère. Arriverai-je un jour à lui pardonner? Si je lui en laissai la chance, sûrement, mais la douleur était trop vive encore même après tout ce temps. Remus arrivait à soulager mon cœur par sa présence et j'appréciai pleinement cet instant.

- Merci, dis-je en me détachant à contrecœur de lui.

Il resta un moment à m'observer et je me sentis rougir sous son regard de miel. Voilà, j'étais vraiment une groupie maintenant.

- J'avais oublié de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé ici.

Je voulais encore le remercier, mais les mots ne purent trouver leur voie tellement j'étais touchée qu'il n'ait pas pris la fuite lorsqu'il a vu dans quel état j'étais. À la place, je lui souris et me couchais sur le gazon, frissonnant au passage par la froideur de ce dernier. Je fus surprise quand il se coucha à côté de moi, je pensais que maintenant qu'il était venu pour ce qu'il voulait, il allait repartir. Heureuse, je lui pris la main, il se laissa faire et nous restâmes comme cela à contempler le ciel ensemble. Je fermai les yeux une deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci je savourai ce sentiment de plénitude que j'avais à son contact. J'aurais pu rester ici pendant très longtemps si c'était pour le passer à côté de celui que j'aimais. Et je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il m'embrasse ni qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit parce qu'on était parfait là où on était.

* * *

><p>- Où étais-tu passée?, s'écria Bonnie quand je rentrais dans le dortoir.<p>

Je la regardai, elle était décoiffée et avait la chemise à l'envers, et je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

- Ouh la la, et à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, est dû ce magnifique sourire?

Je pris la peine de déposer la boîte à musique ainsi que la lettre sur ma table de chevet avant de lui répondre.

- J'étais avec Remus.

- Et il veut sortir avec toi maintenant? Tu l'as embrassé de nouveau?, me questionna-t-elle, avide de connaître les réponses.

- Non rien de tout cela, on a juste parlé, répondis-je simplement en mettant mon pyjama.

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Après être restés quelques minutes à regarder les nuages, on avait fini par s'asseoir. On avait parlé de tout et de rien, on s'était raconté nos vies, nos peines, nos amitiés, nos regrets, nos amours, nos envies. Nous avions ri, sans jamais nous embrasser ou même nous toucher, mais nos yeux parlaient pour eux tous seuls. Son regard, doux et mielleux, me fit frémir à plusieurs occasions. On avait terminé par se dire au revoir, le soleil déjà parti depuis longtemps, et nos doigts se sont frôlés pendant deux secondes.

- Je trouve que c'est bien, dit Bonnie pensivement.

Elle se coucha et je fis de même, le sourire encore au bord des lèvres. C'était ça la simplicité, profité du moment sans brusquer les événements, sans chambouler le cours de l'histoire. Je n'avais pas besoin de forcer les choses, de faire en sorte que Remus sorte impérativement avec moi. Il fallait juste que je laisse aller, que je lâche prise sur certains aspects de ma vie. Remus allait finir par arriver à moi, car il le faisait déjà. Le bon moment surviendrait, je le savais, et il ne tenait qu'à moi de le saisir.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui, vous pouvez me le dire dans une review. :) Ce chapitre était le avant-dernier. Eh oui, c'est maintenant la fin. Comme je disais au début, j'ai grandi lors de mes voyages, mon style d'écriture a changé légèrement, Christina est un personnage que j'adore, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, pas vrai? Le prochain sera posté avant fin mars, promis. Merci de votre patience et à la prochaine ! Bisous.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello people !

Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez.

J'ai eu de la difficulté parce que je ne savais pas comment finir parfaitement.

D'ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite, mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire.

Merci à Lyne Stevens pour sa gentille review

et à tous ceux qui me suivent ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin<strong>

_-Make you feel my love-_

Je courrai comme une dératée à travers les couloirs du château. Dans ma course folle, je manquai de percuter deux morpions de Poutsouffle. Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle de classe pour le cours d'étude des moldus, je soufflai un coup et passai une main dans mes cheveux dans une vaine tentative de les recoiffer. Je me dépêchai et allai m'asseoir à côté d'Alec qui me reçut avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est ça oui, moque-toi de moi, lui assénai-je grincheuse.

Il secoua la tête, prêt à se tordre de rire. La situation ne pouvait qu'empirer. Aujourd'hui, notre cours s'agissait de faire des exposés oraux, ce que j'avais en horreur. Ça me rendait tellement nerveuse que je me sentais au bord de la nausée. Bien sûr, mes amis proches connaissaient ma gêne démesurée et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'amuser de cela. Je ne comprenais pas comment les autres, surtout Alec, semblaient s'en soucier comme de l'an quarante. Avec tout ce stress, j'avais oublié mon affiche et, au lieu de prendre le risque de me la faire voler avec un accio, j'avais piqué un sprint pour la récupérer. Mon affiche montrait des images du téléphone et de son inventeur. Le but de ces exposés était de montrer à nos camarades les inventions moldues, leurs usages ainsi que les conséquences de leur création dans leur monde et dans le nôtre. Tout cela devait être dit en trois minutes, pas plus, selon notre professeure, Madame Davidson. Cette dernière était une femme tout en rondeur, gentille, mais sévère. Ce dernier point de sa personnalité ne manquait pas de rajouter une couche de plus à ma nervosité déjà grandissante. Les présentations durèrent un bon bout avant que ce fût mon tour. Quand Davidson appela mon nom d'une voix retentissante, je crus un instant que j'allais perdre pied. Les jambes légèrement flageolantes et le cœur battant, j'accrochai mon affiche au tableau avec un sortilège de colle. Je me retournai, des dizaines de paires d'yeux, pour la plupart ennuyés, me fixaient. Alec me fit un clin d'œil de soutien et je tentai de suivre le conseil de Bonnie, c'est-à-dire imaginer mes camarades avec des sous-vêtements multicolores, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Les mains crispées sur ma robe, je raclai ma gorge.

- Salut, tout le monde, aujourd'hui, je vous présente le téléphone comme vous pouvez le voir sur mon affiche. Hum, ce fut Alexander Graham en 1876 qui l'inventa. Euh… c'est… le but du téléphone est de permettre la communication entre deux euh personnes à distance…, commençai-je pathétiquement.

Trois minutes plus tard, j'avais fini mon exposé, rouge et embarrassé. Alec me frotta le dos gentiment.

- Tu vois ce n'était pas si pire, tu étais même très bonne, me rassura-t-il.

- Parle pour toi, j'étais morte de trouille, répondis-je.

Je lâchai enfin un sourire, le stress que j'avais depuis deux jours était définitivement parti. Le reste du cours se déroula sans anicroche et j'en sortis prestement, sans dire au revoir à Alec, car j'eus une envie pressante d'aller vider ma vessie.

Cela allait paraître pathétique, mais j'avais mis en dessous de ma robe de sorcière une nuisette d'un violet pâle. Elle était censée me donner du courage pour mon exposé oral, car quoi de mieux que de se sentir sexy pour être à l'aise? Elle n'avait eu hélas pas le résultat escompté même si elle rehaussait parfaitement mon teint hâlé. Et dire que j'étais capable d'user de mes charmes sur les hommes sans en sentir le moindre embarras, mais quand il était question de m'exposer devant tout le monde, je me mettais à bafouiller comme une tarée. Tout ceci pour finalement dire que la dentelle de cette nuisette me piquait affreusement la peau et que je ressemblais plus à un chien grattant ses puces que d'une bombe sexuelle. C'était d'ailleurs en soulageant mes démangeaisons que Peter et Sirius, les bras remplis de chocogrenouilles et autres friandises, me trouvèrent.

- Remus te cherche, lança Sirius.

J'avais dû faire un regard étonné, car Peter s'empressa de rajouter :

- Ce n'est pas une blague. Il est dans le dortoir et il t'attend.

Ils m'avaient littéralement bouché un coin. Remus comme Remus Lupin? Le garçon qui ne voulait pas sortir avec moi? Bon, d'accord, il m'avait consolé et on avait parlé il y a deux semaines de cela, mais il n'avait jamais, durant toute notre relation, cherché à me voir. Plus qu'intriguée, je laissai les deux gourmands à leurs oignons et partis d'une démarche rapide vers la salle commune des Griffondors. Arrivée à destination, je cognai deux fois. J'entendis Remus me faire signe de rentrer et je m'exécutai. Il était assis sur son lit et il tapota la place à côté de lui. Mes mains devinrent soudainement moites et des papillons s'envolèrent de part et d'autre de mon ventre.

Remus

Voilà, on y était. Il fallait que je le fasse. James allait demander à Lily de sortir avec lui pour la énième fois et, moi, je devais de mon côté donner une chance à Christina. Sirius, James et Peter m'avaient donné des conseils pour accomplir ce que je devais faire. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que Christina était géniale, car elle n'avait pas eu peur lorsqu'elle avait découvert que j'étais un loup-garou. Je le considérais totalement et j'en étais même absolument ravi, mais une peur subsistait toutefois, cette peur de ne pas être assez bon pour elle. Je continuais à penser que je n'étais pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait et, même si la seule certitude que je possédais était celle que je l'aimais, j'avais aussi peur d'être rejeté comme un vulgaire jouet. Par ailleurs, j'avais adoré notre moment ensemble, il y a déjà deux semaines. Depuis, on se saluait gentiment comme des amis et c'était pendant ces semaines que je m'étais rendu compte que pour moi être ami avec Christina n'était pas suffisant. J'en voulais plus, je voulais d'elle, de sa présence, de son rire, de son regard et de ses caresses. Les craintes partaient quand elle était là, mais revenaient au galop lorsqu'elle n'était plus. Et puis, au final si elle se moquait de moi, j'aurais au moins tenté quelque chose et je n'aurais pas à regretter une relation qui n'avait jamais vu le jour par ma faute parce que j'avais des appréhensions.

- On peut attendre si tu veux, finit-elle par dire après un long moment de silence où j'avais été accaparé par mes pensées.

Elle avait le regard fixe, ses yeux sombres papillonnants, et j'avais une envie furieuse de l'embrasser parce qu'elle était adorable et belle, parce qu'elle était juste là. Son parfum frétillait mes narines, le loup grognait, il la voulait. Elle possédait la capacité de réveiller mes instincts, mes pulsions que j'avais toujours tenté de refouler au plus profond de moi. En sa présence, je passais maître du contrôle, mais j'aurais voulu laisser aller mes désirs inassouvis. Elle se gratta les hanches et mes mains se crispèrent sur un pan de ma robe de sorcier. Elle était délicieusement provocante. Je me raclai la gorge, ayant l'impression d'avoir perdu ma voix.

- Non, je ne veux plus attendre, répondis-je tout simplement.

Et c'était la stricte vérité, c'était ce que je sentais. Je ne voulais plus attendre, je l'avais déjà assez fait. Je m'élançai vers sa bouche, avide, quémandant son amour.

Christina

Sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne et je restai deux longues secondes les yeux ouverts dans une mimique surprise. Puis, lentement, comme il bougeait, je lui offris en retour son baiser. Son souffle était chaud, je sentais son cœur battre la chamade, j'agrippai son cou dans un geste de possession et il me prit la taille. On s'écrasa contre son lit, lui sur moi. C'était doux et excitant, magique même. Ce n'était pas pareil que les autres fois où on s'était embrassé. Cette fois-ci, c'était vrai. Il le voulait autant que moi. Et je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pensais qu'il voulait qu'on reste un semblant d'amis.

- Je ne veux plus qu'on soit simplement des amis, dit-il faisant écho à mes pensées.

Il se détacha de moi et je sentis immédiatement un vide. Je pris sa robe de sorcier entre mes mains et l'approchai, son torse s'écrasant contre ma poitrine et ses mains reposant au côté de mon visage.

- Moi non plus, et je sais que tu as des craintes, mais je veux être franche, il n'y a rien qui puisse garantir qu'entre nous ça fonctionnera, qu'on soit finalement qu'une relation parmi tant d'autres, qu'on ne se séparera pas, qu'on se verra plus, mais pour ça, ne faut-il pas essayer?, répondis-je le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

- Il faut que tu fasses confiance, d'accord? Que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur, continuai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un tendre baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres et des papillons prirent leur envol dans le creux de mon ventre pour remonter au niveau de ma poitrine. Je mis une main sur sa joue caressant sa peau rugueuse, ce qui le fit frissonner. Je m'approchai, essayant de capter tous les micros détails de lui : son odeur, la courbe de ses cils, ses lèvres minces, ses jolis yeux couleur ambre. Il caressa mes cheveux et je scellais finalement mes lèvres aux siennes, savourant la douceur de ces dernières. Une immense allégresse m'envahit, il m'aimait. J'eus envie de le dire, de le crier, de le hurler au monde entier, que tous sachent qu'on était ensemble pour de bon. Je souris sous notre baiser, je fus prise de tremblotement, le fou rire me gagnait et je laissai libre à ma joie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'embrasse mal, s'étonna Remus.

Mon rire augmenta en volume et je cachai mon visage de mes mains. Croyait-il vraiment qu'on serait rendu là s'il embrassait mal? Une minute passa, je me calmai.

- Il ne se passe rien, je suis heureuse, c'est tout. Et tu embrasses très bien, alors montre-moi encore ton talent, lui dis-je en souriant franchement.

Il s'exécuta le sourire au coin des lèvres et se mit à m'offrir tout plein de bisous sur mon visage et mon cou. Je recommençai à rire de plus belle.

- J'aime ton rire, avoua-t-il.

J'enroulai mes bras derrière sa nuque et l'embrassai avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, le remerciant en même temps du compliment. Il posa une main sur ma cuisse et l'autre sous ma tête. Je frémis, vibrai sous ses caresses. Je sentis ma robe de sorcière s'ouvrir légèrement sur le côté, car le froid pénétra soudainement ma peau. Remus me fit rouler par-dessus lui et je me retrouvai bien vite à califourchon. Quand il se détacha de mes lèvres pour aller explorer mon cou à nouveau, il vit ce que je portais en dessous de la robe de sorcière, c'est-à-dire la nuisette dont je m'étais affublée, celle qui était censée me donner du courage. Il se redressa vivement, les joues rouges.

- Tu, tu…, bafouilla-t-il.

Je vis à son visage décomposé qu'il avait mal interprété le pourquoi je portais cet habillement. Je lui pris les mains.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda-t-il en détournant le regard.

Ce fut à mon tour de détourner le regard, le visage en feu. Remus attendait avec curiosité que je lui réponde.

- C'estparcequejevoulaismesentircourageusependantloral, répondis-je rapidement.

Il souleva les sourcils en signe de point d'interrogation.

- C'est parce que je voulais me sentir courageuse pendant l'oral en étude de moldus, articulai-je difficilement.

Je baissai les yeux, pris d'un malaise grandissant. Il rit doucement et souleva ma tête avec sa main.

- Tu es adorable.

Terriblement gênée, je lui donnais deux coups sur le torse et m'étalai sur les couvertures que nous avions défaites. Il m'observa, les yeux remplis d'une gourmandise qui me fit frissonner. Il était diablement beau, diablement excitant. Son côté animal l'était autant plus. Je fermai les yeux lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur mon ventre, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau. Il toucha mes côtes et je freinai un fou rire, chatouilleuse que j'étais. De sa main, il s'approcha de ma poitrine, fit couler ses doigts sur mes démangeaisons et cela me piqua affreusement. Je ne pus donc m'empêcher de me gratter et il stoppa mon mouvement.

- Mais c'est affreux, tu es toute rouge à cause de ce truc, s'exclama-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, je sais, c'est la dentelle.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'enlèves pas?, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

J'ouvris les yeux, frappée de stupeur. Avais-je bien ouïe? Voulait-il que je me dénude devant lui?

- Tu veux que je l'enlève, là, tout de suite?, m'étonnais-je.

- Eh bien, ça te donne des rougeurs, répondit-il comme seule explication, la mine encore inquiète.

- D'accord, comme tu veux.

Je souris avec espièglerie, enlevai ma robe et glissai les bretelles pour pouvoir ôter plus facilement la nuisette. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Je…tu…Je n'ai pas dit ici!, s'écria-t-il en se levant et en essayant de regarder n'importe où sauf dans ma direction.

- Tu es vraiment un petit coquin, ris-je.

Je me rhabillai pour ne plus le déconcerter et rajustai ma robe de sorcière. De toute manière, on avait encore du temps pour en arriver là et, si j'en croyais mon expérience, Remus n'avait jamais rien fait avec une fille. Il fallait que j'y aille en douceur, à moins, bien sûr, que lui ne décide de me sauter dessus sans ménagement.

- Bon, tu peux me regarder maintenant, lui assurai-je.

Il me reprit dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans mon cou et huma mon odeur. Je me sentais si bien avec lui, plus de soucis, plus d'inquiétudes. Il était apaisant. Ce fut à ce moment que James fit irruption dans le dortoir.

- Vous savez quoi?, s'écria James avec un immense sourire plaquer sur le visage.

Remus et moi secouâmes la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Lily a dit oui, cria-t-il en s'arrachant les cordes vocales.

Peter et Sirius arrivèrent au même instant et, voilà qu'on se retrouva tous à hurler des hourras, lançant des confettis avec notre baguette. Nous applaudîmes, félicitâmes James qui se trouva planté debout, rouge de joie. Je le serrai dans mes bras.

- Bravo James, je te l'avais dit, dis-je souriante.

- Merci, attendez, je vais aller la chercher, répondit-il tout bonnement heureux.

Il partit pendant que les trois Maraudeurs restants s'organisaient déjà une petite fête. James arriva finalement avec sa nouvelle petit-amie et nous recommençâmes à les féliciter et à leur lancer des confettis. Peter faisait aussi des sons de trompettes, tandis que Sirius inventa une chanson sur le thème «Enfin, ce jour est arrivé». Lily devint rouge, ce qui jura drôlement avec ses cheveux roux. Soudainement, Bonnie rentra avec fracas dans le dortoir.

- C'est quoi tout ce bruit? On vous attend depuis la salle commune, et pourquoi ces confettis? Et qu'est-ce que James fait à tenir la main à …, commença-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

Sirius s'élança vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la coupant ainsi dans son monologue. Je détournai prestement les yeux, dégoûtés, pour m'apercevoir que James et Lily en faisant autant. Je fis une grimace et m'aperçut du coin de l'œil que Remus observait la scène avec un regard tendre. Je lui tendis ma main et ce fut à notre tour de profiter de nos lèvres. Quelques confettis atterrirent sur mes cheveux et sur mes épaules et j'entendis légèrement Peter doubler les sons des trompettes.

- Ce fut à ce moment que Peter Pettigrow se sentit seul au monde, dit Peter d'une voix fataliste.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et l'encerclâmes pour un câlin de groupe. Bonnie sauta sur l'occasion pour me prendre à part.

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout à propos de Remus et toi, déclara-t-elle.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et elle s'employa à m'ôter les confettis. Les Maraudeurs s'occupèrent de pousser les lits et nous nous assîmes en rond. On parla, on ria, on s'amusa, on se bourra de friandises, tous heureux d'être entourés de gens aussi géniaux, sentant que la vie était devant nous. Je me collai contre Remus, profitai de pouvoir l'avoir aussi proche de moi, savourant l'idée de passer des jours, des semaines, des mois en sa compagnie, et confiante dans la perspective que notre amour ne puisse que croître.

* * *

><p>Merci à tous pour avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. L'épilogue sera mis en ligne au plus tard dimanche prochain ! Bonne journéebonne soirée/bonne nuit. :D


	16. Épilogue

Salut tout le monde,

Tadadam, c'est la fin des fins ! :D

L'épilogue est donc écrit du point de vue de Remus.

Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, qui lisent et qui liront

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur en espérant que cette fanfiction vous a plu

ou, au moins, qu'elle vous ait arraché un sourire ou même une larme.

Je vous demande pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai commises,

sachant que moi-même je déteste cela.

On essaie tous d'atteindre la perfection, mais je crois que ce sera toujours sans succès,

mais hé au moins, on essaie !

Pour répondre à **Yase**: Merci infiniment pour ta review,

je suis heureuse de voir que tu aies autant apprécié le couple Christina/Remus ! xx

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

-_I wanna get better-_

Remus

Les jours, les semaines et les mois avaient passé. Nous avions laissé Poudlard avec ces joies et ces peines derrière nous pour commencer de nouvelles expériences tout aussi mémorables, même si dans nos esprits, les années au château resteront les meilleures de notre existence. Christina et moi, depuis nos 19 ans, partagions une petite maison à proximité de Londres. La décision de s'installer ensemble fut prise après notre un an de relation. Nous considérions à ce moment que nous étions aptes à s'occuper d'un foyer commun.

Les journées à passer avec elle étaient à la fois amusantes et à la fois instructives. Amusantes, car elle ne cessait de me faire rire par ses piques, par son rire et par sa personnalité plutôt folle. Instructives, car je n'arrêtais pas d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs appris à voir la vie d'un nouvel œil. Moi qui étais longtemps resté craintif devant les autres en raison de ma condition me surprenais à entamer les conversations, à les animer, à faire rire les autres et je devais avouer que cela me plaisait. J'étais plus confiant, mieux dans ma peau. Elle essayait de toujours faire ressortir en moi ce qui avait de mieux, me répétant constamment que si je n'essayais pas, jamais je ne pourrais savoir de quoi j'étais capable.

Mais tout n'était pas toujours rose dans notre couple, nous avions nos disputes, nos conflits qu'au final nous essayions de régler, faisant des compromis. J'avais ainsi découvert plusieurs facettes chez Christina. Elle était de mauvaises humeurs le matin, elle aimait chanter sous la douche, elle fredonnait quand elle préparait les repas, elle dansait en faisant le ménage. Elle boudait souvent lorsqu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle adorait les animaux, elle avait aussi un côté superficiel qu'elle tentait de cacher. Elle ronchonnait, parlait pour elle-même, avait la mauvaise habitude de laisser traîner ses dizaines de paires de chaussures partout dans l'appartement, ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement, surtout quand je m'empêtrais dans ceux-ci. Pourtant, au final, j'adorais ses défauts autant que ses qualités.

Des fois, je surprenais Christina à regarder une photo de son frère enjolivé par un cadre et posé dans le salon. Elle s'assoyait sur le divan et restait là, à le contempler pendant de longues minutes. Les jours où les larmes menaçaient de s'écouler, je prenais part à ses côtés et prenait un peu de sa douleur, tentant de la comprendre, essayant toujours de mieux saisir cette peine immense qui l'étreignait trop souvent à mon goût. À l'égal de ces moments passés à la soutenir, elle me soignait après mes pleines lunes, davantage quand celles-ci se déroulaient sans James, Sirius et Peter, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Sans eux, je restais dans une cabane en bois, protéger par des sorts magiques, où les nombreuses griffures témoignaient de ma précédente visite. En raison de ma condition de loup-garou, nous avions opté pour une coquette maison entourée d'une prairie verdoyante et éloignée de la civilisation. Cela me permettait d'aller me promenait lors des pleines lunes et, ce, seulement quand j'étais accompagné des Maraudeurs sous leurs formes d'animagus. James et Sirius venaient moins me rendre visite puisque leur formation d'Aurors leur en empêchait souvent, tandis que Peter se transformant en rat n'avait aucun contrôle sur la bête sanguinaire enfouie en moi.

Toujours en raison de ma condition de loup-garou, j'obtenais des postes de travail pour une durée indéterminée. En général, lorsque le patron commençait à soupçonner quelque chose, je partais, prétextant une et mille excuses : maladies, deuils, déménagements. Cette instabilité me créait de l'anxiété, je n'étais jamais certain d'obtenir un emploi et, comme Christina faisait présentement sa formation pour devenir maître des potions chez un apothicaire, nous avions de la difficulté à pallier à nos besoins matériels. Les parents de Christina nous aidaient financièrement, mais cela ne réussissait pas à couvrir toutes nos économies et je refusais d'accepter l'aide de mes amis, sauf quand ces derniers se présentaient avec des cadeaux par-ci par-là en arguant qu'on fêtait pour telle ou telle occasion. Christina acceptait en maugréant, mais je voyais bien qu'à ses yeux, leurs gestes la remplissaient de gratitude.

Bonnie arrivait plusieurs fois par semaine avec des fleurs, car elle travaillait pour un botaniste, son but dans la vie étant d'ouvrir un commerce de plantes et de fleurs pour différents bâtiments où s'agenceraient harmonie et esthétique. Christina et elle s'occupaient alors de faire un jardin immense derrière notre maison, remplie de fleurs protégées par des sorts qui les empêcheraient de faner. Nous avions donc notre propre jardin éternel. Il était d'ailleurs toujours très amusant de voir ces deux filles à l'ouvrage. Au lieu d'arborer des jeans et des chandails sales de terre et de boue, elles sortaient travailler habillées élégamment, chaussés de talons hauts, comme si elles se dirigeaient dans un quelconque gala. Et c'était tout aussi curieux de les voir revenir aussi pimpantes qu'à leur départ.

Cette façon d'être chez Christina était ce qui me faisait devenir encore plus amoureux d'elle si possible. Peu importait les circonstances, elle restait égale à elle-même et cela, en quelque sorte, me réconfortait, de voir qu'il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas. Elle était mon pilier dans tous les changements qui survenaient soit en moi soit à l'extérieur. Elle me donnait de la confiance pour avancer, me rassurait lorsque je devenais trop anxieux, me protégeait des dangers et me donnait la force de me battre dans ce monde en guerre. Et le fait de me lever chaque jour à ses côtés me comblait, me rendait heureux comme nul autre homme ne pouvait l'être sur cette Terre.

- À quoi penses-tu?

Je levai mon regard sur Christina et la découvrit une cuillère en bois à la main avec de la farine sur la joue gauche.

- Au fait que j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux de t'avoir, répondis-je.

Elle m'offrit un de ces plus beaux sourires et mit la cuillère en bois sous mon menton.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois, ce sont les muffins aux bleuets que je fais, pas ceux au chocolat que tu aimes tant. Alors, n'essaie pas de m'amadouer, rétorqua-t-elle en s'attaquant aux fourneaux.

J'éclatai de rire, heureux comme jamais.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Snif, c'est définitivement fini. Ouf, Remus ne sait pas qu'il mourra avec son épouse en laissant son fils orphelin, tout ça parce qu'un déluré voulait exterminer le monde, ce qui a fait en sorte que ses amis sont morts et qu'un autre s'est révélé être un traître. Bon, fin tragique à la Rowling, certainement pas de mon niveau. J'espère que même si je ne suis pas elle, vous avez apprécié.

Joie, bonheur, santé pour vous les amis ! Au plaisir de vous revoir pour une prochaine fanfiction de vous ou de moi,

Plein d'amour et d'enfants,

Myllie :)


End file.
